


I Can't See The End

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke!Super Soldier, Clexa Endgame, Confused Lexa, Dark Clarke, Established Relationship, F/F, Lexa!Spy, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time seemed to slow for Clarke as she was falling over the edge. As Clarke helplessly fell over the edge of the concrete dock her eyes drifted to the small black box sitting on the bench. The box holding the ring that she was going to propose to Lexa with. In that moment a mixture of sadness and betrayal filled her heart. As Clarke fell down into the freezing river her last conscious thought was just one word.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Or the secret agent AU where Clarke is betrayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> All of the mistakes are mine.  
> Please provide feedback for this fic so I know if you guys want more

Feeling a barrage of gentle kisses being placed down onto her face Clarke slowly woke up. Clarke had not opened her eyes yet, she wanted to continue sleeping, but someone kept persisting,with their kisses, that she wake up. She let out a groan as she, with her eyes still closed, reached out and pulled the person laying kisses on her face into the empty space next to her on the bed.

 

A string of innocent giggles rang out from the other person as Clarke snuggled into the person. A strong pair of arms wrapped around Clarke and brought them impossibly closer together and a kiss was placed on Clarke’s forehead before the other person gently spoke trying to wake Clarke up.

 

“Clarke, wake up. You received a call from the Ark,” The other person said with a hint of urgency in her voice trying to convince Clarke to get up.

 

Clarke snuggled even closer to the woman and released a happy hum before responding, “Lexa, the Ark can wait, I’ll call them later.”

 

Lexa let out a short laugh before she placed another kiss on Clarke’s forehead, “I’m sorry babe, but your mother insisted that you call back right away.”

 

Upon hearing this Clarke let out another hum that was a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Her relationship with her mother had diminished over the last few years due to the death of her father, Jake. Once her father died in an unfortunate car accident Clarke’s mother had immersed herself into her work and tried to limited the time she spent with her daughter as much as she could. Clarke figured that she resembled her father too much and that her mother just could not handle being reminded of Jake everytime she looked at Clarke. They two never really spoke to one another unless something important came up.

 

Clarke worked for the government, well not on paper. On paper she worked as a doctor for a small hospital called Polis, although the hospital was really just a front for an intelligence agency called The Ark. The Ark has many operatives, Clarke and Lexa included, and their missions were usually to just survey and infiltrate organizations that were deemed dangerous by the US government. The Ark is lead by a group of men and women and that particular group of men and women are called the Council.

 

Clarke’s mother, Abby, is a very highly respected member of the Council, so when she heard Lexa say that her mother had insisted that she call back right away she opened her eyes. If her mother was requesting her to call back it meant one of two things. The first is that her mother was requesting a call so she could spend the next five to ten minutes, depends how long the call takes, scolding Clarke for something she recently did. The second possibility was that her mother was calling to inform Clarke about a possible mission coming her way.

 

Clarke slowly sat up on the bed and looked over at her beautiful girlfriend. Lexa’s chestnut colored hair was flawlessly swept over her shoulder on one side and her green eyes were staring lovingly back into Clarke’s blue eyes. She leaned closer to Lexa and place a chaste kiss onto her lips before scooting over to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

 

While extending her legs to stretch them she reached out to the nightstand and grab her phone, turned it on, scrolled through her contacts, and selected the one labeled ‘Abby Griffin’. She raised her phone up to her ear and waited for her Abby to pick up. It rung three times before Abby picked up her phone.

 

“Hello Abby, I was told you requested my call.” Clarke spoke in a clear professional voice.

 

“Yes, I wanted to inform you that a mission is headed your way. The details should be arriving to you laptop within minutes.” The way that Abby spoke was cold, there was no warmth at all for her own daughter.

 

“Okay, thank you for the heads up. Will that be -”

 

The sound of the call ending did not surprise Clarke at all. This wasn’t the first time that her mother had hung up on her while she was mid sentence and it probably won’t be the last time either. When it first started happening Clarke excused her with the reasoning that she was just a busy woman.

 

Clarke let out a sigh and let herself fall back into the bed where Lexa was waiting. She landed in Lexa’s lap and immediately snuggle closer to her girlfriend while releasing hums of appreciation.

 

“So I take it she hung up on you again?” Lexa already knew the answer but asked anyways.

 

“Yup. Do you think she hates me?” Clarke quietly asked, changing the mood between the two.

 

Lexa thought for a moment before replying to Clarke’s question. “No, she doesn’t hate you. She just has a different way of coping with what happened with your father.”

 

Clarke let that statement float around in her head for a bit before she nodded her head in agreement. Lexa leaned down and placed an innocent kiss on Clarke’s lips before backing up and asking a question of her own.

 

“So what was the call about? Did you do something and get in trouble again?” Lexa teased Clarke.

 

Clarke scoffed and placed her hand over her chest, “Me In trouble? Pfft never,” Clarke jokingly replied.

 

After Clarke’s reply the two of the just laughed and giggled at each other for awhile. When the laughter was beginning to die down Clarke told Lexa about why she was ‘requested’ by her mother.

 

“She told me that I have a mission. The details about it should have been sent to my laptop already.”

 

Lexa patted Clarke twice on her thigh, slipped out from underneath Clarke, and began to stand up before speaking, “Well go and check it then, you know how the Ark is always going on about urgency and professionalism. I’ll go make you a coffee while you read through the files.”

 

Before Clarke could even protest Lexa had already left the room and made her way to the kitchen to prepare a coffee for Clarke. Clarke pulled herself off the bed with a groan and she began making her way over to her laptop. Sitting in the chair at her desk she reached out and turned her laptop on. While she waited for it to boot up she spun around in circles with her chair, which was the exact opposite of professionalism.

 

After what felt like five minutes Clarke’s laptop made a little chiming noise notifying her that it had finally finished booting up. She spun her chair around so that it was facing her laptop and she opened up her emails. Clicking on the one containing her mission details and began scanning the information that popped up.

 

Lexa had walked back into the room with her coffee and called out her name, but Clarke was too invested in reading the details of the mission that she didn’t hear Lexa call out her name. Lexa silently snuck up behind Clarke and kissed the back of Clarke’s neck, bringing Clarke’s attention to her.

 

“Such a workaholic.” Lexa teased

 

“So, what’s the mission about?” Lexa asked while burying her face into Clarke’s blonde hair at the base of her neck.

 

“Just the usual, infiltration. Although this time I’m suppose to bring something back, a drug called ‘Red’.”

 

The reason why Clarke had been so invested in read the details was because she was reading about the effects of the drug. According to the details that the Ark had sent to her the drug called the Red, if injected into a subject, was capable of turning them into a super soldier of sorts. It would increase the subject’s five senses and also increase the subjects mental and physical capabilities. Although it did state somewhere in the details that no known subject had ever survived the injection, so the effects of the drug were just theories.

 

“They want me to go undercover as a Dr. Eliza Taylor and start working at a place called Mt. Weather Pharmaceuticals.”

 

Upon hearing this Lexa pouted a little bit. “But undercover jobs always take a long time. That means I probably won't be able to see your for like the next six months.”

 

Clarke let out a laugh and commented on Lexa’s remark about her mission. “Your adorable Lexa.”

 

“We both knew what we signed up for when we got into this relationship,” Clarke teasingly reminded Lexa.

 

“I know, but that is a long time to be away from you.”

 

Clarke giggles and pulled Lexa in for another kiss. “I’ll try and hurry up so I can get back home quicker.”

 

After the two pulled away from each other’s lips the atmosphere around them became serious and tense. Lexa gazed into Clarke’s ocean blue eyes as Clarke got lost in Lexa’s forest green eyes. Lexa closed her eyes and lean her forehead placing it on top of Clarke’s.

 

“Be safe while you're undercover.”

 

“I will, Lexa”

 

“I love you Clarke.”

 

“And I love you too Lexa”

 

* * *

 

 

**Four Months Later**

 

Clarke was sitting comfortably in a chair next to a group of doctors, who also worked at Mt. Weather Pharmaceutical, talk about their life outside of the workplace. Clarke had tuned out of their conversation long ago, although somehow some pieces of it managed to get through to her. Something about eloping and then that somehow turned into the flavors of the doughnuts that were delivered to Mt. Weather Pharmaceutical every weekend.

 

When those little bits and pieces of the doctors conversation didn't slip through the cracks all Clarke thought about was Lexa. Oh, Clarke missed Lexa so, so, so much. Words could not even describe how much Clarke missed the love of her life. The past four months working at Mt. Weather without seeing Lexa was excruciating.

 

Although Clarke’s thoughts about Lexa were interrupted when Cage Wallace, the new CEO of Mt. Weather Pharmaceutical, walking into the room. Clarke watched as Cage scanned the room until his eyes met hers. Clarke internally gagged as Cage began walking towards her, for some reason just looking at his pale skin made her feel sick. But when Cage stopped in front of Clarke she put on the best smile she could for him.

 

“Dr. Taylor, you look beautiful today.” Ughh, his attempt at a compliment made Clarke’s skin crawl.

 

Regardless of how Clarke really felt about Cage she had a job to do, so she put on the best smile she could and accepted the compliment.

 

“Dr. Taylor, follow me please. There is something that I want you to take a look at.” Cage spoke in a arrogant tone that made Clarke want to roll her eyes, but she refrained.

 

Clarke replied with an okay and stood up to follow Cage, who was already walking away. They made their way out the door and down to the end of the hall and into the elevator. Once they were both inside the elevator Cage pressed on the button labeled with a B3. Clarke assumed it was the basement and her assumptions were proven to be correct when the little light at the top of the elevator started moving lowing.

 

The elevator slowed down to a stop one it reached the basement and Cage, once again, began leading the way. Clarke followed him down a maze of halls until they reached room 307. Cage walked into the room first and Clarke followed him in. The room looked like a normal lab room. It had a bunch of scientific tools to use on a counter to the left and there were a bunch of computer screens displaying data. The only thing about the room that was different would be the huge rectangle container that held a red liquid.

 

 _Bingo_ , Clarke silently thought to herself.

 

Clarke was too busy scanning the room that she didn't even notice another person had walked into the room until Cage cleared his throat. Clarke let out a nervous chuckle at being caught staring at the red liquid and refocused her attention on the newest addition to the room. The newest addition was another doctor.

 

“Dr. Taylor, this is Dr. Tsing. You are being reassigned to assist Dr. Tsing down here in this room everyday.”

 

Clarke raised her hand for a handshake and greeted Dr. Tsing remarking about how nice it was to meet her. Dr. Tsing shook Clarke’s hand and responded with a single and short “likewise.”

 

Cage then went on to explain that the work being done inside this room was to stay in this room and that if any of this got out it would result in grave consequences for the two of them. He explained that her job was to test the newly developed drug inside the rectangle container and figure out if there were any side effects that came along with it. He was very hush hush about what the drug did or was, but Clarke already knew both of those things. It was the Red.

 

Shortly after Cage had introduced the two to each other he stepped out of the room and Clarke got to work, doing whatever Dr. Tsing asked her to. Clarke knew that if she took a sample and destroyed the rest of the drug right now everyone would know that she did it. She needed to maintain her cover for a little while longer.

 

_Just wait a little more Lexa, I’m almost done._


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finishes her mission and the wheels begin to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback in the previous chapter :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**One Month Later**

 

As it turns out Dr. Tsing was a little bit of a control freak, okay maybe more than a little bit of a control freak, so she mostly did all of the work involving Red. But hey, Clarke wasn’t complaining about it. Since Dr. Tsing kept insisting that she do most of the work it left Clarke with a lot of free time. Clarke, using the newfound free time, had been collecting lab reports and compiling notes that were about the drug, Red. Whatever she deemed important was recorded down in her notes.

 

Clarke had been ‘working’ for the past month before she finally decided to take the sample of the drug, Red, and destroy the rest.

 

The day started off as a normal day. Clarke went down to the basement then to room 307 to get to work. She had been planning to take the sample, she just needed to find the appropriate opportunity to do so. Before she steps into the room she took a hair tie out of her lab coat and curls her blonde hair into a bun. As soon as she walks into the room she scans it, looking for Dr. Tsing.

 

Once she had found her they made eye contact and Clarke offers a nod as a greeting. Dr. Tsing returns a nod before getting back to work, looking into a telescope. It had only been a few minutes since Clarke had walked into the room before the PA system dings and Cage’s voice could be heard throughout the entire floor.

 

“Dr. Tsing, please report to room 213.”

 

Clarke watches as Dr. Tsing releases a huff of air and backs away from the microscope and began making her way towards the door, but before she could walk through it she stops and looks back over at Clarke.

 

“Please don’t touch anything while I’m gone.”

 

Clarke nods her head as an okay and then watches as Dr. Tsing turns around and walks out, beginning to make her way to room 213. As soon as the door click shut Clarke springs to action.

 

This was the chance that Clarke had been waiting for. The perfect opportunity to take a sample and destroy the rest of the drug. She was alone in the room and she highly doubts that anyone else would walk into the room, because in the past month the only other person she saw in this room was Dr. Tsing. Hell, even Cage never shows up in the room.

 

Reaching into a cabinet Clarke pulls out a small test tube along with a cap and began making her way to the rectangular container holding the drug. She went to the spigot protruding from the box and places the test tube underneath, quickly filling the test tube with the red liquid. Filling the test tube about two thirds of the way Clarke turns the spigot off and began capping the test tube before safely placing it inside her lab coat’s chest pocket.

 

Clarke walks over to a glass cabinet that is filled with chemicals, opens it, and retrieves a jug of an acid of some sort. Without scanning the label placed on the jug she walks back to the container holding the drug, lifts open the top of the box, twists open the cap, and begins pouring the liquid into the container holding the Red. As the two liquid mixes with the Red the color of the drug changes from a red to a dark green. Once the jug is empty Clarke just simply drops the jug down into the now green liquid.

 

As soon as the jug lands in the water Dr. Tsing walks back into the room. There is an awkward silence between the two as they stand still and look at each other, Dr. Tsing, wide eyed, trying to figure out what she just witnessed. Although Clarke senses that Dr. Tsing has come to a conclusion to what she has just seen as she watches her eye the red button, used only for emergencies, on the wall behind her next to the door.

 

As Dr. Tsing spins around and rushes to the red button, Clarke takes off into a full on sprint after her, even though they are not that far apart. She reaches Dr. Tsing a little too late though because before Clarke even reaches Dr. Tsing she hears and alarm blaring, no doubt throughout the building. Although when Clarke does come up behind Dr. Tsing she opts for the next best thing she can do at this point, she grabs a handful of Dr. Tsing’s brown hair and smacks her head against the wall, not strong enough to kill her, just enough to knock her out.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t have you running around while I’m trying to escape,” Clarke says, to no one in particular.

 

The alarm is still blaring as Clarke steps out of the room. Clarke turns to her left to begin her escape, but she notices two security guards lightly jogging her way.

 

_Shit, I need to get past them._

 

Clarke comes up with a plan in a split second and immediately begins carrying it out. Raising her hand to point at the door she just walked out of Clarke screams “You have to help Dr. Tsing! Something is wrong with her, she’s seizing up!”

 

The plan seemingly works as the two security guards ignore her and rush into the room where Dr. Tsing was laying on the floor, knocked out. Right as the two guards brush past her and into the room Clarke breaks out into a run down the hall headed towards the stairs. In any other case she would’ve taken the elevator, she dislikes physical activity, but she was short on time and waiting for the elevator didn’t sound all that pleasant right now. Plus the elevators could’ve been shutdown due to the alarm.

 

She bursts into the stairwell and begins climbing the stairs, she is climbing the stairs two steps at a time. Clarke climbs up three flights of stairs before she pushes open the door and enters the first floor. Mapping out which way would take her to the exit the quickest she takes off running down the hall.

 

As Clarke turns around the corner she is confronted with another security guard, and this time the guard has his hands raised and is telling her to stop.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Clarke mutters underneath her breath.

 

The guard looks confused, probably because he hadn’t heard what Clarke just muttered, but before he could question her about it Clarke struck him in the throat, making him gasp for air, got behind him, and then kicks his knees, before pushing him down to the floor. She quickly refocuses her attention on trying to reach the exit and breaks off into another run down the hall.

 

Turning the corner she sees the lobby of the building and slows her run down to a fast paced walk to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Clarke speeds past all the people in the lobby, nodding occasionally to a few of them, and once she gets outside she makes a beeline for the parking spot where her car is located. On the way to her car Clarke fishes her keys out of her pocket and unlocks her car.

 

Once she reaches her car she pulls open the door and jumps inside of her car. As she slides her keys into the ignition to start the car she looks into her rear view mirror and spots the first two security guards running out of the entrance of the building and head towards her. Turning her car on, Clarke immediately backs up, purposely hitting one of the security guards, knocking him over, and then proceeds to speeds towards the exit of the parking lot.

 

As she speeds out onto the freeway she looks behind her to try and spot if anyone was pursuing her, glad to see that no one was attempting to follow her she slightly slows down. Driving for a few more minutes she realizes that she should probably call in and inform the Ark that she had just completed her mission she took one hand off the steering wheel and pulls her phone out of her pocket, going to her contacts, and selecting the contact labeled ‘Polis Hospital’. The phone rang for a little while until someone picks up.

 

“Hello, this is Polis Hospital. How can we be of service today?” Clarke recognizes the voice on the other end, it was Maya Vie.

 

Sticking to the more professional route, instead of greeting Maya as a friend, Clarke responds with, “Yes, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin, and I just finished inspecting a patient’s well being. What time should I bring my report around the office?”

 

“Ahh, yea,” there is a slight pause “Dr. Abby Griffin will be expecting you to arrive with the report around 2:30,” Maya answered.

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“Yup, no problem.”

 

Clarke ends the call and checks the time on her phone. It was currently 12:16, so Clarke had about two hours to organize the reports and notes and then get to the Ark’s headquarters to turn in the sample of Red along with the reports and notes regarding the Red. Going back to her contacts she scrolls down until she found Lexa’s name and clicks on it. The first ring hadn’t even ended yet before Lexa picks up.

 

“Clarke! If you're calling then that means your mission is over.” Lexa excited stated. For some reason Clarke could just imagine Lexa excitedly hopping up and down right now.

 

Clarke let out a sigh, hearing Lexa’s voice for the first time in months made all of her worries fade away. “Yes it is, I wanna meet you after I visit headquarters.”

 

“Okay, the usual spot?” Lexa questions Clarke, already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course the usual spot, where else would we meet,” Clarke teases and then continues “Be there around three, I have something important I wanna tell you.”

 

Clarke heard Lexa chuckle a little bit before she told her that she loves her and she can’t wait to see her.

 

“I love you too Lexa.” Clarke states before she kisses into the phone as the call ended.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was sitting inside the Ark’s headquarters, in a small room which consists of only a desk and two chairs, both opposite from each other. She had arrived exactly on time and was now slouched in her chair with her head leaned back resting on top of the backrest, eyes closed, waiting inside the room for anyone of the higher ups to come and receive the sample she took along with the reports and notes. Before arriving Clarke had placed the sample and all the reports and notes into a single orange envelope, and currently she was fumbling around with the envelope as she waited.

 

When she heard the door creak open she straightens out in her chair and raises her head to see which one of her superiors was the one coming to receive the sample. She was filled with shock to see that her mother was the one walking into the room and occupying the seat across from her. Although that shock was quickly disappearing as Clarke slid the envelope containing the sample across the table towards Abby.

 

“This envelope contains the sample of Red along with reports and notes I’ve collect over the course of my mission.” Clarke states clearly in a professional voice.

 

Abby reaches forward, grabbing the envelope, and checks its contents before standing up and extends an arm to to Clarke. “The Ark thanks you for all of your hard work. You are free to leave, we will contact you if we need you again.” Abby’s voice was cold and sounded almost robotic.

 

Upon hearing that Clarke nods her head, stood up, and accepts Abby’s handshake. Right as soon as their handshake ended Abby was already out of the room, headed to god knows where, probably anywhere where Clarke wasn’t. After Abby rushed out of the room, clearly looking for an escape, Clarke was left in the room by herself. She checks her phone for the time and found that it was just 2:38.

 

Clarke had arrived exactly on time at 2:30 and she waited for about seven minutes before Abby came into the room. The mission briefing took only about a minute, probably even less than a minute. Usually after a mission the briefing was close to an hour long, but the fact that the superior that came was her mother had probably affected the amount of time it took to finish the briefing.

 

_Oh well, gives me more time to prepare_ , Clarke thought to herself as she walks out of Polis Hospital and got into her car. Correction, new car, because she had to ditch her old one because of protocol.

 

As Clarke drove down the road, towards Lexa’s and her’s secret meeting place she fumbles around in her purse until she found what she wanted. Once she reaches a red light, Clarke pulls out a small black box and opens it. Inside of the box there were two silver rings with a small diamond studded infinity symbol on top of it. She picks one of the rings up and inspects the inside of the ring. The words ‘CG and LW forever’ were etched on the inside of the ring. Both rings were identical. Clarke gently places the ring back inside the black box and put it back into her purse as the traffic light turns green.

 

The place where Lexa and Clarke were meeting was just a concrete dock located on a river. It was a special place to the two because it was where they met each other. It was where they always met up after either of them completed a long term mission, like the one Clarke just finished. The place also held a lot of memories for the two. That place was where they officialized their relationship, they also shared their first kiss there, it was where Lexa comforted Clarke when her father died, and a bunch of other warming memories.

 

As Clarke drove two the concrete dock where they always met after missions she couldn’t help but let a smile appear on her face. I mean she was afterall seeing her girlfriend for the first time in months and she was planning on proposing, she deserves to be happy. Clarke Griffin deserves a happy life.

 

* * *

 

 

After parking her car by the beginning of the dock Clarke double checks to make sure the rings where there in her purse before she made her way down the dock and sat on the concrete bench at the end. She took off the white lab coat she was still wearing and she folds it before hanging it on the backrest of the bench. Clarke took the black box out of her purse and opens it before setting it down on the bench to admire them. She had arrived a little bit earlier than the arranged time so she fills her mind with thoughts about what to say to Lexa and how to say it.

 

Quickly without her noticing her thoughts changes from the proposal to what life would be after they got married. All of a sudden Clarke’s mind was flooded with thoughts of being a parent. the fact that they were both women meant they couldn’t have children, but they could always adopt or they could always find a donor. Knowing that Lexa would want at least one boy and one girl Clarke began thinking of possible names for them. The thought of raising kids with Lexa brought an unexpected warmth to Clarke’s chest as she sat there, leaning into the backrest that the bench offered. The name Clarke came up with for the boy was Aden, and for the girl she came up with Ava.

 

Breaking her mind from the thoughts of children Clarke pulls out her phone and checks the time. It was currently 3:42, time had flown by while Clarke thought about children and names for them. Lexa was a little bit late, which was odd because Lexa always made sure to be either early or exactly on time. Although even though it was odd for Lexa to be late, Clarke didn’t worry about it.

 

_She probably got caught up in Ark related business,_ Clarke silently thought to herself as she relaxes on the bench as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the small black box before nervously fumbling with it. The thoughts of having a family with Lexa quickly refills Clarke’s mind.

 

Although Clarke’s thoughts about creating a family were interrupted when she heard tires screeching behind her, near the beginning of the concrete dock. She quickly turns her head around and saw that two unmarked black SUV’s had pulled up. She watches in horror as three armed and masked men wearing unmarked black uniforms got out of each SUV. Clarke wasn’t scared of the masked men or the fact that she could possibly be facing death. No, she was scared of losing the chance to create a family with Lexa.

 

Thinking quickly Clarke crouches behind the concrete bench, trying to make herself as small of possible, and reaches into her purse and grabs the pistol she always kept on her just in case.

 

No matter how much Clarke thinks about it and simulates situations in her head, she wasn’t seeing an outcome where she came out of this alive. Sure, she could try and fight them, but there are six of them and only one of her, it would take a miracle for her to come out alive. And she couldn’t run away because the only route to take was the river, she would be a sitting duck in there.

 

At this point a single tear was beginning to fall down Clarke’s face. A tear of sadness for the family that she, now, might never have. Tears for the broken relationship she had with her mother that would never be mended. As the thudding of footsteps reaches Clarke’s ears she wipes away that tear and refocusing her attention on the six men. She peers over the bench and saw the six men making their way down the dock towards her. Raising her gun over the bench she fires three shots, one missing, and the other two hitting two out of the six men in the head, killing them instantly.

 

Receiving fire from Clarke the remaining four men fire back at Clarke, forcing her to take cover behind the concrete bench. The men were trained, they fired one after another, successfully suppressing Clarke behind the bench. They were slowly making their way down the docks as they fired their guns and Clarke peers around the bench only to see one of the men throw something at her. The object lands right next to where Clarke was crouching and in the moment that it took Clarke to realize that it was a concussion grenade the grenade went off. As the grenade went off Clarke drops her gun and tries to raise her hands to cover her ears, but she fails to raise them in time.

 

There was a loud bang before Clarke’s ears began ringing and her eyes became disoriented. Clarke watches from where she laid on the ground, as the remaining four men rush to get by her side. Two of them got behind her and grabs her by her arms before forcing her up onto her knees, maintaining their strong grips on her arms. The other two just stood in front of her, patiently waiting for her to get her sight and hearing back.

 

This wasn’t random, this was a planned execution.

 

After a minute or so of waiting the man in front of her began speaking.

 

"So this is the mighty Clarke Griffin, you don't look like much to me." As the man spoke he crouches down so he was next to Clarke and at eye level.

 

They held eye contact for a brief moment before Clarke spit onto the man’s mask. The man’s eyes were filled with surprise but shortly after they were overtaken by amusement, he let out short chuckle as she stands back up. "I guess I should have expected the from the legendary Clarke Griffin."

 

“Who sent you and how did you know where I was,” If Clarke was going to die she was going to die cursing the name of whoever sent these men.

 

The man before her just let out another chuckle as a sinister look shone in his eyes. “Think about it Clarke, who was suppose to meet you here?”

 

Clarke’s eyes went wide upon hearing this. “NO. She would never do this. She wouldn’t betray me like this,” Clarke protested.

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Clarke was now trying to lunge at the man screaming “I’m going to fucking kill you!” but the one of the men behind her hit her in the back of the head with the butt of their gun, it didn’t knock Clarke out it just dazes her. During her dazed state the two men behind her let their tight grip on her go and then they went to stand next to the other two masked men.

 

After Clarke, still on her knees, recovers from her dazed state the man talking to her pulls his pistol out of its holster and points it at Clarke. “Any last words, Clarke?”

 

Clarke just scowls at him, but other than that no words were spoken by her.

 

“That’s fine by me, goodbye Clarke Griffin.”

 

One shot rang out from his gun and the bullet connects with Clarke’s lower abdomen. Quickly after the first shot another shot rang out and that bullet connects with Clarke’s upper left chest. Pain spikes all across Clarke’s body. The force of the first bullet knocks Clarke back closer to the edge of the dock and the force of the second bullet sent her over the edge of the dock, heading towards the cold water.

 

Time seems to slow for Clarke as she was falling over the edge. As Clarke helplessly fell over the edge of the concrete dock her eyes drifts to the small black box sitting on the bench. The box holding the ring that she was going to propose to Lexa with. In that moment a mixture of sadness and betrayal fills her heart. As Clarke fell down into the freezing river her last conscious thought was just one word.

 

_Why?_

 

* * *

 

 

The four masked men watch as Clarke Griffin’s lifeless body drift down the river, being carried by the current of the river. One of the four men approaches the man who had shot Clarke and asked, "should we follow the river to confirm her death?"

 

The man with the gun contemplates the question in his head for a moment before coming up with an answer, "No, even if she does survives she has no resources out here, she'll die regardless. And plus there is nothing down river, it’s just a bunch of empty land"

 

“What should we do with all of her belongings?”

 

“Leave it, the reason why we were here was to send a message, not to steal the personal belongings of someone who is dead now.” The man with the gun replied.

 

“And what about the two men that we lost today?”

 

The man didn’t even hesitate to answer this question. “Leave them, we don’t need the dead weight with us when we return to base.”

 

The other three men acquiesce to the man’s orders and they get back into their SUV’s and leave the concrete dock.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about happened so far.
> 
> As I stated in reply to one of the comments last chapter, thank you guys for taking your time to read this fic. I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic just ask in the comments and I'll try my best to answer. No spoilers about the story, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduced some new characters and the plot thickens >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was putting this fic on hold, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. So I woke up at like five in the morning and typed this up real quick. Sorry for the size of this chapter, I kinda rushed it cause I wanted to get all of it typed before I forgot it.
> 
> All the mistakes are mine.  
> If you want to you can point them out for me so I can go fix it.

In complete darkness a figure, clad in black, expertly made her way down a hillside, the figure had nothing but the clothes on their back and a small black backpack. As she shuffled down the hill her eyes quickly scanned the forest in front of her, trying to look for a place that could conceal her so she could take a moment to breathe and assess her current situation. Finding an appropriate location behind a brush and next to a tree she crouches down and tries to catch her breath. Placing a palm against the trunk of the tree she closes their eyes and listens to the nature surrounding her. Aside from the occasional bird call the only other noise that could be heard was a rushing of water from the river nearby.

 

From the direction that she had come from noises of multiple men can be made out. The men pursuing her were trying to be as stealthy as they could, stepping ever so silently on the leave cover forest floor, but her sharp hearing picked everything up. From the silent, almost inaudible, foot falls she came to the conclusion that her pursuers were a lot closer than she originally thought, and within seconds they would, without a doubt, come across the brush she was hiding by.

 

The figure, quickly planning her escape, pushes off the tree and took off, without making a noise, running through the forest towards the sound of the rushing water. While she made her way to the river she took off her backpack, placed it on the ground, and concealed the backpack with leaves and branches before she took off again. As soon as she reached the rushing waters she jumped in without hesitation. Reaching out to grab a tree root, ensuring that she doesn’t get taken by the strong current of the river, she closed her eyes and listened to the surrounding noises.

 

It was a good thing that she got into the river at the time that she did because within seconds of listening she heard the sounds of a man slowing stepping through the thick brush the she had just passed through. She listened, with closed eyes, as the man took steps towards the river, closer to her. When the man reached the edge where the river met the ground and scanned up and down the river, she ducked her head underneath the water, hoping to god that the man doesn’t spot her.

 

After running out of breath she slowly poked her head above the water and scanned the edges of the river for the man. Finding no one a small smile creeped onto her face and she slowly waded her way back to land. Once she lifted herself up out of the rushing waters she made her way over to where she had stashed her backpack. Sliding the backpack onto her back she began turning away from the river that she hid in, but stopped when something floating down the river and to the shoreline caught her attention.

 

Slowly creeping along the leaves on the forest floor she made her way over to whatever had just washed up on shore. _This could be a trap_ , she thought to herself as she peered over at whatever laid on the ground. What she saw shocked her. It was a person, more specifically a woman. The woman had her back facing her, and through the darkness of the night she could see that the woman had a bit of blood on her back. _Maybe she got cut coming down the river._

 

Ignoring all her instincts that this could possibly be an extremely elaborate plan set up by the people pursing her she crept out out of the brush she was hiding in and carefully made her way over to the unconscious figure. Once she reached the woman she nudged her on the shoulder with a branch that she picked up along the way. Eliciting no reaction from the woman she nudged her again. Nothing, not even a groan.

 

Careful of the blood on the woman’s back she pulled the woman onto her back. As soon as she finished, her eyes scanned the unconscious woman’s face up and down. The woman had blonde hair, a shade darker that what it probably should be because of the mud in her hair, and her face was pale. The moment she moved her eyes down to the woman’s body she began fumbling to get her backpack off. _She most definitely did not suffer from a cut!_

 

After nearly tearing off her backpack she unzipped it and began rummaging through the backpack. Find what she wanted she pulled it out of the bag. It was a flare gun. Raising it up into the sky with her arm she fired the bright red flare up into the night sky, signaling the men in the forest that their training was over and that something had happened.

 

Lowering the flare gun her gaze was brought back to the pale woman with two gunshot wounds that were bleeding profusely. She placed one of her arms underneath the woman’s legs, and then moved her other arm underneath her back. As soon as she lifted the surprising light woman up into the air a man with long hair and scars on his face broke through the brush and onto the shore next to them.

 

He took in the sight infront of him before pointed at the woman and spoke, voice gravelly and rough. “What happened, and who is this?”

 

“I don’t know who this is. She swept up on shore unconscious and bleeding from two gunshot wounds.”

 

“So, she isn’t our problem.” The man huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Somebody else will come across her.”

 

“You know just as well as I do that there is no one else around here, besides us, for miles, and she became my problem when she swept up on shore next to me.” she responded, not willing to leave behind a wound person.

 

The man gave up in his attempts to get her to leave the woman behind. “Mother won’t be happy when we bring a strange into the compound.”

 

“I’ll deal with Nia when we get back. For now I need you to help me get this woman back to the compound, alive.”

 

“Alright, but it’s going to be your fault, Ontari, when mother yells at us for this,” The man responded.

 

“Whatever Roan, just help me get her back to the compound.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arrival Ontari immediately rushed to the medical building with the bleeding woman still in her arms, while Roan departed from the two to go report back to their mother. After dropping the woman off at the medical building and spending the next two hours silently reading a book at the unconscious woman’s side Roan approached Ontari.

 

“I was beginning to wonder when you would show up.” Ontari spoke from where she sat next the the woman, not even bothering to lift her eyes up towards her brother’s.

 

“Mother want’s to see you, and she isn’t particularly happy about what you did.” Roan spoke in his gravelly voice.

 

“What _we_ did.” Ontari corrected him.

 

Roan shook his head and sighed, “Do we even know who she is?”

 

Ontari closed her book before placing it in her lap. “No, they didn’t find any identification on her.”

 

Upon hearing that Roan let out another sigh. “Ontari that isn’t a good sign. Mother is going to assume the worst and probably kill her anyways.”

 

Standing up, Ontari spoke with confidence in her voice. “No, I won’t let Nia do whatever she wants, for all we know this woman just got into a bad accident.”

 

“Really? An accident that resulted in her floating down a river to nowhere with two gunshot wounds, unlikely.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll deal with mother. You just watch her or something, get me immediately if she wakes up.”

 

Roan grunted out an okay and sat in the chair that Ontari was in early as she stepped out of the room and began making her way to the main building, where she knew without a her mother, Nia, would be waiting for her. Probably to scold her for saving a human life. As Ontari stepped out of the medical building the sounds of gunshots quickly resounded through the night, towards Ontari’s eardrums.

 

This didn’t surprise Ontari, it was actually the normal around here. Since Ontari’s mother, Nia, was the CEO of a big mercenary company called Azgeda she was always surrounded by gunshots. Azgeda was a mercenary company that was notorious for doing the jobs that no other mercenary groups wanted to do. Although Azgeda was feared in the underworld for being guns for hire. If one of their ‘special’ contractors paid them enough money, Azgeda would put together a team, sometimes just one person, to take out whoever the contractor wanted. So basically murder for hire, assassin’s if you will.

 

Right now they were on one of the many Azgeda compounds located throughout the world, although this specific compound was where Nia usually resided.

 

When Ontari had finally made her way to the main building and found her way through the mazes of hallways to Nia’s office she hesitated outside the door. Ontari took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, before she pushed open the door and confronted Nia. Inside the room Nia was sitting by her giant wooden desk, hunched over a pile of papers, and examining them one by one. Ontari stepped inside the room and took a respectful stance in front of the desk. Without looking up from the paperwork Nia spoke to her daughter.

 

“I heard from Roan that you brought back a woman.” Nia was short and to the point, no greetings, no words of affection for her daughter.

 

“Well, technically _we_ brought her back.” Ontari responded.

 

Nia just ignored her remark and continued, “You know that we do not operate that way, we do not open our doors for anybody. What if she is a spy sent by one of our many enemies.”

 

“She isn’t.”

 

“Can you guarantee that to me?” Nia paused and waited for an answer. Receiving none she continued, “Exactly, your foolish actions could have severe consequences.”

 

Ontari stood there let Nia’s words sink in. Even though Ontari knew that her mother was probably right she felt something when she saw the blonde woman. It wasn’t an attraction towards the blonde, even though she is quite attractive, it was more like an urge to protect and, if she dare say, serve the blonde. “I will take responsibility for whatever she does when she wakes up.”

 

Upon hearing this Nia looked up from her papers with an eyebrow raised. _Interesting_ , Nia thought to herself. Her daughter thought with her heart more than she did with her head, she knew that, but she hadn’t expected Ontari to protect a complete stranger. Nia twirled a pen in her hand as she thought up of a way that she could use this situation to her own advantage. What she came up with made her chuckle to herself.

 

With no context as to why Nia was chuckling to herself and know what atrocities Nia was capable of, Ontari steeled her emotions, preparing for the worse.

 

“The woman can stay with us, here in this Azgeda compound.”

 

As soon as Nia spoke Ontari let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in only to suck it back in when Nia spoke. “But I have one condition.”

 

A bunch of different scenarios quickly flashed through Ontari’s head, none of them good for the blonde, as she shakily replied. “What is your condition for allowing her to stay?”

 

“Recently Mt. Weather Pharmaceuticals have been developing some sort of drug.” Nia paused for a moment to look over her daughter’s features. “They sent us a considerable amount of it and we have been testing it, but all of the subjects have died. My condition is that I get to test the drug on her, and if she lives than I’ll welcome her with open arms.”

 

Ontari couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Nia wanted to use the woman as a test subject for some drug that those pricks at Mt. Weather Pharmaceuticals developed.

 

“This is the best option for her. With this she has a chance, even if it’s extremely low, to survive.” Nia watched her daughter as she processed her words. “But if you don’t want to we can just kill her and be over with it.”

 

Ontari’s reply came immediately once she heard Nia. “No! I accept your conditions.” Ontari knew that she should probably get the blonde’s permission before accepting the conditions, but there wasn’t enough time and there was no telling when she would actually wake up. She also knew that this was, indeed, the best option for the blonde, seeing as this was the only route in which the blonde might come out alive. So frantically trying to save the blonde’s life she agreed to Nia’s conditions.

 

“Are you sure, cause you can always change your mind.”

 

After seeing Ontari frantically nod her head up and down a sinister smile crept onto Nia’s face.

 

“Great, we’ll start the test when she wakes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.  
> Again sorry for the shortness.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up inside the Azgeda compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> All the mistakes are mine

Clarke shakes awake to the sound of muffled gunshots. Quickly scanning the room that she woke up in she notices that there is another person in the room besides her. A man with dark long hair and scars near his eyes is sleeping in the chair to the right of where Clarke was sleeping in the bed. Looking to her left Clarke sees a plate with food on it, presumably for her, but what draws Clarke’s attention is the metal knife placed next to the plate of food.

 

Moving to get up out of the bed Clarke winches in pain. Looking down at where the pain originated from Clarke realizes that the two gunshot wounds that she suffered have been treated and bandaged properly. Clarke rips the IV drip out of her arm and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, causing the bed to creak. She turns around to check on the man sleeping. _Good, still sleeping_. Ignoring the pain shooting from the two gunshot wounds Clarke silently stumbles her way over to the metal knife sitting next on the table to her left.

 

After acquiring the impromptu weapon Clarke hobbles her way around the bed, still a little loopy from whatever drugs they pumped into her for medicinal purposes, and behind the sleeping man. Placing the metal knife to the sleeping man’s throat Clarke yanks him up out of the chair, waking him up in the process.

 

“Where am I and who are you? As Clarke speaks her voice is dry and raspy from not having a drink of water for god knows how long.

 

The man stays silent for a moment so Clarke adds a little more pressure to the knife at his throat to show that she wasn’t messing around and tries again. “I said, where am I and who are you?”

 

The man clears his throat before speaking in a gravelly voice, “Where you are doesn’t matter, what matters is that you're safe here, and my name is Roan.”

 

Before Clarke could ask the next question on her mind the door to the room slides open and a woman with dark brown hair steps inside. Spinning herself and the man around so she’s facing the new addition to the room, Clarke adds more pressure into the man’s neck, silently telling him that if he tried anything she’d slit his throat without a second thought. The woman raises her hands up in front of her and takes another, cautious, step closer to them.

 

The man lets out a mocking laugh, “You still think that she’s innocent, Ontari?”

 

The words results in Clarke adding even more pressure to the man’s throat.

 

Ontari sends the man a death glare before she sets her eyes on the blonde woman holding a knife up to her brother’s throat. The blonde’s eyes are the brightest blues that Ontari has probably seen, they also look wild and untamed. “Put down the knife, please. My brother and I mean you no harm. You’re safe here, no one in this room will try to harm you.”

 

After a moment of silence the blonde’s lack of compliance to put down the knife makes Ontari try again to convince her to put down the knife and that no one is going to hurt her. “I found you floating down the river and I carried you here, to safety.”

 

Once Clarke hears that the woman, Ontari, saved her from potentially dying alone while floating downstream Clarke lowers the knife, not all the way, but enough to display a sliver of trust in Ontari. Although Clarke was slightly confused, she knew that down the river from where she fell in there shouldn’t be anyone around for hundreds of miles. It was just all forest and empty land.

 

Taking the blonde slightly lowering the knife as a good sign Ontari continues speaking to her. “You must be thirsty,” As Ontari speaks she turns her back to the blonde and walks over to a table containing a jug of water and cups and begins to pour a cup of water for the blonde. Turning back around with a cup of water in her hand she came back to face the blonde who was still holding her brother at knife point. Ontari placed her free hand on her hip and spoke as if she was scolding a child for bullying their sibling. “If you want the water I’m going to need you to let Roan go and tell me your name so we can have a normal conversation.”

 

Clarke contemplates the decision for a moment before her thirst for water makes her give up the man, Roan. She lowers the knife and pushes Roan, hard, in the direction that Ontari stood. As soon as Clarke releases Roan she reaches out and quickly seizes the cup, spilling a little bit of the water when she grabs it.

 

Ontari quickly checks over Roan’s slightly red neck before patting him on the shoulder and telling him to go get Nia. As Ontari sets her sights back on the blonde a small smile forms on her face at the sight of seeing the blonde thirstily drain the cup of the water. Before long the blonde finishes her cup of water and shoves it back into Ontari’s face, silently demanding more water.

 

As Ontari turns back around to face the desk and refill the cup of water she hears the blonde speaking. “C-Clarke, that is my name.”

 

Knowing that Ontari has gained some sort of trust from the blonde she turns around and hands Clarke the cup of water. “Well it’s nice to meet you Clarke,” she motions towards herself, “My name is Ontari, and the man who just left the room was Roan, my brother.”

 

Ontari motions for Clarke to return back to her bed. Once Clarke was settled in and as comfortable as she could be Ontari tried to question her more, but before any more questions could be asked the door slides open and another woman steps into the room, causing Clarke to stop drinking from the cup and raise the knife up, ready to protect herself should she have to. Ontari, noticing Clarke looking back and forth between the herself and the woman who just entered the room, tries to calm Clarke down. “It’s fine. Clarke, this is Nia, my mother. She wants to talk to you in private for a little bit.”

 

Seeing the look of alarm in Clarke’s eyes Ontari assures her that she will be right outside the room, and if Clarke needs anything she just has to holler. As soon as Ontari leaves the room Nia sizes up the woman whom her daughter has claimed responsibility for. She stops at the blonde’s eyes, and a sly smile forms on Nia’s face upon seeing the wild and untamed looked in her eyes. For some odd reason when Clarke looked at Nia she was reminded of Abby, her own mother.

 

“Clarke, let me get right to the point, as I don’t believe in idle chatter. In the next few days we are going to be testing an experimental drug on you.” Seeing the confusion and worried riddled all over Clarke's face Nia explains why this is happening. “Let me clarify to you why this is happenin. My daughter and I, we made a deal. In exchange for me graciously allowing you to live I get to test an experimental drug on you. For some odd reason my daughter has, in a sense, taken you under her wing.

 

Stunned by disbelief of what Clarke had just heard she offered Nia no words. Nia lets out a sigh. “You can’t refuse, but I just felt like giving you a heads up of what’s to come. We’ll start the test in, oh about 10 minutes.” An just like that Nia slipped out of the room and Ontari walked back inside.

 

Before Clarke could speak Ontari cut her off. “Before you criticize me for making that deal just know that that was the only way that you had a chance at survival. I wasn’t just going to stand by and do nothing while Nia kills you.”

 

Clarke pauses for a moment, carefully planning her next words. “While I appreciate you saving my life and protecting me I’d rather die than be turned into a lab rat and be poked at.”

 

Ontari stares into Clarke’s blue eyes as she speaks. “This offers you a chance to live. You want to live, I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid of death. Think about someone you love, think about how they would feel if you died.”

 

A dry and empty laugh escapes Clarke mouth, “I don’t think that the people I love care very much about me, after all they are the reason that I was floating down that river.”

 

Ontari was momentarily stunned by the statement but she quickly refocused her thoughts. “Well then think of your future, think about all the things that you have not done, all of the things that you haven’t accomplished yet. Think of something that you look forward to.”

 

Clarke’s face hardens before she lets out a single word. “Fine.” Upon hearing this Ontari lets out a sigh of relief. “But it’s not like I’d have a choice anyways. That’s been made abundantly clear by your mother.” Clarke knew that her chances of survival were probably really slim, but what more does she have to lose, she was at rock bottom.

 

Right as Clarke finished that train of thought the man Clarke was holding as a hostage earlier, Roan, slides open the door and steps inside the room. “Mother wants me to lead you to where they are going to being testing the drug on you.”

 

As Clarke stands up she winces in pain causing Ontari to quickly go to her side and trying to assist Clarke in standing up only to have Clarke shake her head, refusing her help. Perhaps it was pride, or made it was her not wanting to show any weakness.

 

After Clarke got up off the bed and onto her feet Roan led them through the building until they came to a metal door. Opening the door and stepping inside revealed a metal table in the center of the room with straps attached to it, probably to hold down the subject. The table was surrounded by multiple machines, probably to monitor Clarke when they injected the drug, and multiple tools. Inside the room there were two doctors twisting and turning knobs on the machines preparing for the test.

 

As soon as Clarke stepped inside the room the two doctors each took an arm and led her over to the metal table before motioning for her to get on top of it. Once Clarke was laying down on the table the two doctors began tightening the straps and double checking the machines surrounding them. The two doctors began attaching Clarke to a heartbeat monitor.

 

As they strapped Clarke in Roan and Ontari stepped into another room so they could observe what the drug did without being inside the room and potentially being in danger, but as they walked inside the room Nia walked out of the room.

 

Nia approached the two doctors and they shared a few hushed words before one of the doctors handed Nia a syringe gun. Almost as soon as Nia was handed the syringe gun she was by Clarke’s side, next to the table. Playing around with the syringe gun in her hands Nia spoke, “This is a new drug that Mt. Weather Pharmaceutical recently developed,” Nia stops talking when she sees a look recognition flash across Clarke’s face. _I’ll question her about it later, if she survives that is_. “The name of this particular drug is ‘Red’.”

 

Nia observes as fear and worry become evident in Clarke’s eyes, but her face stayed frozen, emotionless. “I’m told that the first dose is always the worst.” Right as the words came out of Nia’s mouth Clarke felt the cold metal tip of the syringe gun being pushing into her exposed neck. When Nia is done injecting Red into Clarke she quickly makes her way into the other room, leaving behind Clarke and the two doctors.

 

For a few seconds after the injection nothing happened, and for a moment Clarke thought that nothing would happen, that Mt. Weather had made a mistake in developing the drug and that it was a dud. But Clarke was quickly proven wrong when all of a sudden pain begins searing throughout Clarke’s body, seemingly without a source. Clarke’s eyes were shut tight, her body was writhing in pain, and she was letting out bloodcurdling cries and screams. The pain continued for minutes, maybe even hours, Clarke was to occupied to keep time.

 

The heartbeat monitor that the doctors had hooked up to Clarke was beeping like crazy. After minutes of watching Clarke writhe and scream in pain Ontari began pacing in the next room, wishing for it to be over. Right as soon as she finished that train of thought the heartbeat monitor began flatlining and Clarke’s body has gone limp on the metal table. Ontari has refocused her attention to the blonde laying still on the cold metal table, clenching and unclenching her fists.

 

After another minute of nothing except the noise of the heartbeat monitor flatlining Nia lets out a disappointed sigh, “I thought that she was going to be the first to survive, but it seems that I was wrong.”

 

Once those words slipped out of Nia’s mouth Clarke shoots up with a gasp into a sitting position on the metal table, tearing loose the straps at her chest and arms that were intended to hold her down. Turning her head and making eye contact with the two doctors Clarke lets out a low growl. Before the two doctors could evacuate from the room Clarke has already ripped off the straps holding her legs down and is already up and across the room next to the doctors, in an impossible amount of time.

 

Ontari, unable to stand idle anymore rushes to the door and enters the other room. The room where Clarke is. Roan moves to follow her sister, and if needed to protect her from Clarke, but stops when Nia reaches out and stops him while her eyes wide and glued onto Clarke.

 

Once Ontari enters the room she takes in the sight before her. The two doctors were dead. One of them looks as if they had died instantly. While the other looks like it was made into a dog's chew toy, covered in blood spilling out from the slashes that were made by Clarke with a scalpel she picked up. Clarke was still stabbing into the already dead doctor when Ontari stepped into the room, but once Ontari’s footstep reached Clarke’s ears she stopped, stood up, and began looking Ontari up and down before her gaze locked onto her eyes.

 

As they stared into each other's eyes Ontari noticed a small change in Clarke’s eyes. The bright blue that was once the color of Clarke’s eyes was replaced with a dark and stormy purple color. Ontari raised up her hands and took small steps closer to Clarke. ”Clarke, You’re alright. You’re safe here. You’re safe with me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

When Ontari finished speaking she took another step forward. Clarke just continued to stare at her, unmoving, standing above the two dead doctor’s bodies. Clarke’s mouth opened and one single word slipped out before she fell onto her knees and Ontari caught her before she could hit the ground, held her close, and began whispering hushed reassurances into her ear as she snuggled closer to Ontari.

 

“Safe.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think about the story so far.  
> If you could, please point out mistakes so I can go back to fix them  
> What do you guys think about Clarke and Ontari, should I pursue a romantic relationship or leave it at just friendship?
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia want's to prove a suspicion she has while seeing the results of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize before hand for any mistakes that may be in this chapter.  
> This chapter is pretty long, well it's long compared to my other chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Nia had watched the whole thing unfold right before her eyes. She watched with observant eyes as Clarke rip herself out of straps that could hold even the strongest of her soldiers. She burned into her mind the speed and agility that Clarke displayed as she moved across the room towards the doctors who were frantically scrambling to get out of the room. Nia felt a tingle rush down her spine when she saw Clarke quickly snap the neck of one of the doctors and then proceed to slice into the other one over and over again with no hesitation or remorse.

 

She watched on in awe of Clarke as Ontari rushed into the other room. Raising her hand up to stop Roan from following Ontari into the other room Nia silently muttered to herself. “She is magnificent.”

 

As Ontari walked into the other room and drew Clarke’s attention Nia noticed that Clarke’s eyes were no longer blue, but rather a dark purple with specks of black splattered throughout. Once Ontari was in Clarke’s sights Nia notice that Clarke’s legs became were shaking and becoming wobbly. As if on cue Clarke fell down onto her knees and into Ontari’s arms, but as she fell Nia noticed something that no one else did. As Clarke fell into Ontari’s arms, before she closed her eyes and allowed Ontari’s embrace to sweep over her, Nia noticed the her eyes slightly flickered between bright blue and dark purple before being overtaken by the blue.

 

A million questions popped into Nia’s head, but she pushed them all away and focused on the sight laid out in front of her. Her daughter was cradling Clarke into her while murmuring sweet reassurances into her ear. And just like that, a dark and evil thought flew into Nia’s head making her laugh wickedly causing Roan to look at her with questioning eyes.

 

“This is going to be great.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ringing, that’s what Clarke woke up to, horrible and high pitched ringing inside her ears. Instinctively she reached up to cover her ears, but that did nothing to stop the screeching noise from continuing. The ringing in her ears lasted for about 10 seconds before it subsided and was replaced by the beeping of the heartbeat monitor nearby.

 

Finally free of the horrible noise Clarke scanned the room that she had woken up in. It was a different room, it was larger than the previous room she woke up in and this room actually had a window. Sitting next to Clarke comfortably sitting and sleeping in a chair was Ontari. The sense of worry, that she didn’t know she had, disappeared when she spotted the brunette.

 

Silently stretching her arms and yawning her tiredness away Clarke noticed that the pain from the two gunshot wounds she suffered had disappeared. Confused Clarke lifted her shirt off and examined the gunshot wounds, gasping loudly when she instead of finding gunshot wounds found only scars, the only indication that she had received those gunshots wounds.

 

Clarke’s not so silent gasp reached Ontari’s ears causing her to slowly open her eyes and wake up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Ontari looks up and finds Clarke, with questioning eyes, already staring into her eyes. Ontari let out a sigh of relief as she took in the fact that Clarke’s eyes had reverted back to their normal color, bright blue.

 

“How did these wounds heal so quickly?” Clarke questioned Ontari as she poked at where a hole should be in her abdomen.

 

Ontari stands up from her sitting position in the chair and moves to retrieve a glass of water for Clarke. “It must have been the effects of the drug, a few hours after your injection your wounds simply just disappeared leaving nothing behind but that,” Ontari finished speaking as she point to where Clarke was shot.

 

Walking back over to Clarke Ontari handed her the cup of water she just poured. “Here drink some water, you look thirsty.”

 

Nodding her head in thanks Clarke happily takes the cup of water and gulps down the water just like before, and again the action brings a small smile to her face although this time it is accompanied by a innocent laugh.

 

After handing Clarke the cup of water Ontari makes her way back to the chair next to the bed Clarke was sitting up in. Once Ontari sat down in the chair she looked over at Clarke who had finished drinking her cup of water and was now staring out the window at the sunrise. Using this moment Ontari shamelessly scanned Clarke’s features.

 

Clarke was without a doubt beautiful. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes that framed her angelic face. As Ontari’s eyes traveled down her body she noticed that Clarke’s sexy curves were balanced by a slight muscular build that did nothing but increase Ontari’s growing attraction to the blonde.

 

They sat in silence as Clarke stared at the sunrise thinking about the events that led her here and Ontari stared at Clarke trying to memorize everything about the blonde. Although when a single tear slipped out of Clarke’s eye’s Ontari was already by her side in the bed, ready to comfort the blonde from whatever thought she had that brought out her tear. “Clarke, tell me what is wrong.”

 

Seeing Clarke’s facial features harden and her body stiffen Ontari, instead of dropping the topic, pries just a little bit more hoping to relieve Clarke of the weight on her shoulders. “Please Clarke,” After a receiving nothing from Clarke Ontari, thinking that Clarke would tell her when she is ready, gave up in her efforts to find out what was on Clarke’s mind. “If you ever want to tell somebody just know that -”

 

Before she could even finish her sentence Clarke interrupted her, “I was betrayed by my own people. I let my guard down, I got careless. I let someone come to closer to me, I allowed myself to become weak.” Clarke’s voice was broken and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

 

“Clarke, letting people in is not a weakness. What happened to bring you here was not your fault.” Ontari replied trying to make Clarke feel better, even if it is just a little bit.

 

Clarke laughed dryly, “I work, worked,” she corrected herself as more tears began falling down her face, “For the government agency called the ‘Ark’, and I was meeting the woman that I thought loved me. Instead of her I met with a execution team, claiming that she sent them.”

 

Ontari wasn’t surprise to hear that Clarke was working for some sort of government agency, the blonde clearly had training in stealth and a few other things because she was able to sneak up on Roan and hold him as a hostage. Although what did surprise her was the fact that someone claiming to love Clarke would betray her trust.”

 

“Clarke Griffin, the greatest Ark operative in years,” Clarke pause to chuckle. “Was thrown away by the Ark themselves.”

 

Moving herself over closer to Clarke Ontari wraps her arms around the emotionally wounded blonde and pulled her head into her chest. “Clarke, I want you to know that I will never betray you. I will never leave you behind. From here on out I will always be with you. I know it’s odd since we’ve only just met, but I just want you to know that you have somebody to rely on.”

 

“We should probably keep this conversation to ourselves, I don’t know how Nia would react.” Ontari felt Clarke’s arm wrap around her tighter and her head nodding up and down from where it was buried inside her chest.

 

For the next few minutes Clarke sat in the bed with her body resting against Ontari’s, and her head against Ontari’s chest while she stroked her hands through Clarke’s golden tresses. The silence between the two wasn’t awkward or even a little bit weird, it was comfortable. It felt as if the pair had done this millions of times.

 

But like all good things, this moment came to an end.

 

The door slowly slid open and Roan stepped inside the room, slightly confused at what was happening in the room. Ontari and Roan locked eyes and she gave him a look that meant that she’ll explain later. Nodding his head he set out to do what he was sent to do by his mother. “Mother wants me to take Clarke out to the training grounds to test her capabilities.”

 

Nudging Clarke’s shoulder Ontari tried coaxed her into loosening her grip, but Clarke still clung to Ontari like a koala. Ontari chuckles at the sight before turning back to Roan to question him, “Does it have to be now?”

 

Roan, a little taken back at the fact that Ontari had just question what their mother wanted, fumbled with his words before regaining his composure and replied. “Yes, I’m afraid that mother insists that Clarke does this now.”

 

Sighing Ontari slowly pries Clarke from her and cupping her cheeks and tells her that they have to go, but she promises that the tests will be over quickly and that they will be back in no time. Clarke nods her head and lets go of Ontari, immediately missing the contact, and gets up to follow Roan. Ontari moves to get up along with Clarke but Roan clears his throat and says, “Just Clarke. If mother wants you to be present she’ll send someone to come get you.”

 

Upon hearing this Clarke lets out a little growl that startles the other two occupants of the room, but Ontari quickly attempts to stop Clarke from jumping on Roan. “It’s fine Clarke. I’ll be right here waiting for you to come back, plus Roan won’t let anything happen to you,” Ontari looks away from Clarke to stare at Roan, “Won’t he?” Roan knows his sister well enough to know that when her tone gets like this it’s best just to agree with whatever she wants, so Roan simply nods his head and motions for Clarke to follow him.

 

Moving to follow Roan Clarke stops for a moment once she exits the room. When Clarke nervously glances back at Ontari, Ontari just offers an encouraging smile. Feeling somewhat better than she did before Clarke follows Roan through the halls and before she knows it they are outside by a training course. She spots Nia talking with a soldier, but when Nia spots Clarke she waves off the soldier and begins walking straight towards Clarke.

 

Nia quickly, and animatedly I might add, explains that Clarke will be undergoing four tests for her today. She wanted Clarke to run through the agility course, complete a physical test, disassemble an assault rifle and then reassemble the rifle, and then she wanted Clarke to spar with a few of the Azgeda soldiers. Before they began the tests they asked Clarke a series of questions so they could more accurately gauge just how much Red had improved her abilities.

 

The first test was easy enough for Clarke. She ran through the agility course with speed and ease, jumping over boxes, climbing up a wall without assistance, and balancing while crossing a beam all while wearing all the equipment that the Azgeda soldiers wore, which easily weighed more than 50 pounds. Against the fact that Clarke’s training at the Ark didn’t prepare her for this and against the fact that she had an extra 50 pounds added to her weight Clarke completed the agility course in record time.

 

The second test was even easier than the first one. Clarke was directed to do push ups, crunches, pull ups, and a bunch of other physical exercises until she couldn’t do anymore. For each exercise that she was told to complete the doctors observing her had to instruct her to stop and more onto the next exercise because she didn’t show any signs of needing to stop. Even though Clarke had never really focused on being physically strong she was able to exceed all the doctors and Nia’s expectations by having to be instructed to stop.

 

The third test confused Clarke. Sure she had some experience shooting guns, but she had no idea on how to disassemble and reassemble them. Although when Nia walked up to her and threw an assault rifle into her hands Clarke’s mind and hands just began moving by themselves. Within minutes Clarke had disassembled and reassembled the assault rifle without error and without slowing down. She just did what seemed right to her and the rifle came apart and came back together. She also beat the recorded for that test.

 

Once Clarke finishes reassembling the assault rifle everyone was in awe. According to the series of questions that the doctors had asked Clarke earlier Clarke shouldn’t have been able to do any of that. So either Clarke lied during her questioning or the drug that they injected her with had really improved her physical and mental capabilities.

 

“Roan, go get Ontari for the last test. There is a suspicion that I have and I want to confirm it.” Nia spoke to Roan without breaking her gaze off of Clarke. Roan just simply nodded and disappeared, not even five minutes later Ontari appeared with Roan by Nia’s side.

 

Seeing that Ontari was now present Nia walked off towards Clarke. As Nia came closer to Clarke, who was being crowded by doctors, Clarke glanced behind Nia and shoots a beaming smile towards Ontari. Looking back and forth between the two Nia’s suspicions became even more solid, but she was going to have to wait until the last test was over before she could prove her suspicions.

 

“Clarke, well done on the previous three tests.” Nia spoke while patting Clarke on the shoulder. “The last test will be commencing shortly, you will be sparing with four other Azgeda soldiers at the same time. I just wanted to come over and tell you before it begins.”

 

Nia took a little bit of pleasure in the fear that came over Clarke’s face. In the earlier questions that they had asked Clarke it was determined that Clarke had little to none real combat experience. So Nia figured that if Red really did work than Clarke should have no problem dealing with four Azgeda soldiers. Although Nia was going to add a little spin on the test. Walking back over to where Ontari and Roan stood Nia was sporting a wide grin.

 

“Nia, why have you requested my presence, and what is Clarke’s last test?” Ontari asked concerned for Clarke’s safety.

 

“She’ll be sparring with four Azgeda soldiers,” Seeing the look of horror on Ontari’s face Nia spoke again, “Clarke will be fine as long as she follows her instinct, and you are here because I wanted to confirm something during the test.”

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t Ontari who replied but rather it was Roan. “Mother, what will this test be accomplishing. Clarke has no combat experience.” Ontari nodded her head in agreement, eager to get Clarke out of this test and to safety.

 

“This test will accomplish many things. It will determine three things,” _and a suspicion I have_ Nia thought quickly to herself, “This test will determine how fast Clarke’s healing abilities work, her combat prowess, and what her reaction is to pain.”

 

Before any more questions could be asked by the two Nia raised her hand, shushing them. Nia turned around and faced towards where Clarke and four other Azgeda soldiers were gathering and she waited for the doctors to start the sparring match.

 

Clarke took in the four Azgeda soldiers in front of her, they probably didn’t think very much of her. Hell she didn’t think much of herself in this situation, but maybe she could use that to her advantage. Maybe, okay probably not. They were probably going to pound her into dust. Scanning the people surrounding them Clarke found Ontari, spotting her offered a small strength to Clarke, although Clarke knew it wouldn’t be enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Ontari watched from where she stood next to Roan and Nia as the doctor pulled out a whistle and blew into it. She switched her gaze over to Clarke and was observing so intently that she didn’t even notice that Nia, who was standing right next to her, had pulled out a handgun and fired a shot direct towards Clarke. Startled by the gunshot Ontari turned over to look at Nia, who had a smile on her face, but quickly turned back to Clarke, worried for her wellbeing.

 

What she saw amazed her and at the same time scared her. Clarke was still standing upright even though she had just been shot, but there was something different about her. Almost instantly Ontari saw the change, it was her eyes, Clarke’s eyes were dark purple again. Ontari watched, unsure if she should be scared or happy, as Clarke began her assault on the four Azgeda soldiers.

 

* * *

 

 

A whistle blew, notifying the four soldiers and Clarke that the match had started. Clarke was preparing to fight for her life when the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Clarke felt a familiar pain hit her body. Flinching at the pain Clarke looked down and took in her body. There was blood spilling out from what seemed to be a gunshot wound, another one, but the gunshot wound wasn’t what startled her, it was the black blood that was pouring out of the gunshot wound. _What have they done to me_ was Clarke last conscious thought before she saw red.

 

Using the fact that the soldiers were frozen in place because of what had just happened Clarke rushes forward towards one of the four men. Taking advantage of the precious time that she still had Clarke lands one hard hit to the man’s ribs. _Crack_ , the sickening sound of a one, maybe even two, of the man’s rib breaking could be heard by everyone who was present. The man, due to the hit he had just received, fell over onto his knees and that proved to be his downfall because as soon as he was on his knees Clarke had her hands around his head and was already in the motion of driving her own knee into his face, knocking him out and sending him flying backwards.

 

Clarke had taken down the soldier so quickly that the others had barely even taken a step yet. The other three men, after witnessing the small blonde takedown their fellow soldier, changed their stance on the thought that the blonde wouldn’t be much of a challenge and began cautiously approaching her.

 

The first man to reach Clarke swung at her, trying to knock her to the side, but Clarke used his height to her advantage by ducking underneath his swing. Quickly Clarke delivered a strong jab to both sides of the man’s ribs, the sound of ribs breaking can be heard again, but unlike the first man he didn’t fall over instead he just backed up in pain. Before the man can even get into a defensive stance Clarke had already pulled back her arm and brought it forward, hitting the man full force in the middle of his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him sprawling to the floor.

 

Before Clarke could turn around to face the last two men one of them had wrapped his arms around Clarke, holding her in place, and twisted them around so the other man could throw punches at Clarke. Two punches landed on Clarke’s stomach before she raised her body up and kicked the hand’s of the man punching her. As soon as Clarke’s kick landed the man backed off with a yell while cradling his hand which most likely had shattered bones because of the force that Clarke kicked with.

 

Swinging her head back, Clarke smacked the man holding her in the nose. Surprise by the hit the man’s grip on Clarke loosen and Clarke took full advantage of this. Squirming her way out of the man’s grip she turned around and delivers a fast kick to the side of his legs, bringing him down to his knees. Without hesitation Clarke quickly swings her hand and hits him on the side of the head, knocking him out and sending him to the ground.

 

As Clarke turns around to face the last man, still cradling his broken hand, Ontari can see nothing but fear in the man’s eyes. He was scared of Clarke, a fully trained Azgeda soldier was afraid of a, compared to him, small blonde. Without hesitation the last man raised his both of his hands, even the broken one, in surrender.

 

The doctors saw the sign of surrender and blew the whistle again, ending the match, but the noise didn’t seem to reach Clarke’s ears as she kept advancing towards the man with the broken hand. Right when Clarke was less than a meter away from the man, who was quivering in fear, Ontari was behind her and wrapping her arms around Clarke, preventing her from going any further.

 

“Clarke, Clarke! The match is over, you won. There is no need to continue anymore.” Ontari yells as she holds Clarke, who is squirming and trying to escape Ontari’s grip, down.

 

Clarke swings her head back again in the exact same way she did earlier with the soldier, hitting Ontari in the face, causing Ontari’s grip around Clarke to break and knocking her to the ground. Clarke turns around with a burning fire in her dark purple eyes that is doused out almost immediately and a tint of blue comes back when she sees that the person she hit was Ontari.

 

Right as soon as she realized she had just hit Ontari Clarke rushed to her side and began frantically inspecting Ontari’s face for any injuries. Glad to see that nothing was broken Clarke pulled Ontari into her chest and protectively wrapped her arms around her, soon Ontari returned the embrace.

 

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Ontari mutters over and over again as Clarke’s arm tighten around her. Whenever Roan attempted to approach the two to inspect their wounds Clarke would let out a threatening growl and Roan would retreat back a few steps.

 

Nia watches the scene before her with observant eyes and a wicked smile. This last test had confirmed the suspicions that she’s had ever since they first inject Clarke with Red. It proved that Ontari was able to pull Clarke out of wherever she went to when she let the Red take over and it also proved the fact the for some odd reason Clarke was protective of Ontari.

 

Another wicked thought flew into Nia’s mind and she began laughing like she had just won the lottery.

 

_If I have Ontari, I control Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to to wait for the comments on the next chapter, when I reveal what happened with Lexa, before I decided with relationship to go with. Thanks for being so patient with me.
> 
> I have this fic planned pretty far ahead, and from what I have already planned I think that this will turn into a series. Sooo yea :D
> 
> I might be updating with the next chapter a little late because I've got stuff going on, but know that it will be up within a week, maybe two, it depends on when I finish wrapping up what's going on in my life right now.
> 
> What did you guys think about what happened in this chapter, and please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lexa's POV about what happened and some more Ark related stuff  
> Some relationship (totally platonic, no lies) building with Clarke, Ontari, Roan, and Niylah (YAY).
> 
> Warning there might be some triggers in here, just some things mentioned, nothing graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been like a week and a half, close to two weeks, since I last updated, but I have fixed the personal problems I had.
> 
> I do apologize but future updates will probably be coming out withing the same time frame.  
> If you have yet to guess it, I am a student and I am now going back to school.  
> Summer's over D:
> 
> This chapter is about 3.5k words long because I felt bad about not updating in awhile and decided to make it over 2k words.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes that are in this chapter, if you'd like you can point them out for me so I cane change them

As Clarke protectively wrapped her arms around Ontari’s body and growled at Roan whenever he tried to approach she questioned why she was so protective of this woman, who was practically a stranger to her. Was it because Ontari was the first one that offered her the the promise of safety when she needed it most and when she was in new, unknown, and hostile environment? Did she feel as if she needed to return the sentiment because Ontari had protected her ever since she found her by the river?

 

Whatever it was didn’t matter though, because as Clarke held Ontari against her, shielding her from a nonexistent threat, she made up her mind. In that moment Clarke vowed to protect Ontari with everything she had, she vowed to protect the woman who has done nothing but offer her safety, she wasn’t going to allow anyone to cause Ontari any type of harm whether it be physical or mental.

 

Clarke was going to become Ontari’s guardian.

 

* * *

 

 

After unlocking the front door to her best friend’s house Anya steps inside, a file of folders tucked between her body and her arm, the strong stench of liquor and something else making her nose crinkle. Making her way through the house, stepping carefully over discarded clothes laying on the ground, Anya stops in the open door way of her best friend’s room and her heart breaks at the sight before her.

 

Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend, Lexa, passed out on her bed with a bottle of tequila sitting on the bedstand next to the bed. The Lexa who was once so valiant and strong was now reduced to a shell of herself, and for the past six months drinking, and no doubt crying, herself to sleep, but that was going to end today. It had been six months since the tragic death of Lexa’s girlfriend, one of the best Ark operatives, and even a Ark council member’s daughter, Clarke Griffin.

 

Clarke’s death had broken Lexa, mainly because she blamed herself for it. Right after Clarke had finished her last mission a team of unknown men and grabbed and tortured Lexa for Clarke’s location. The scars criss crossing Lexa’s back filled Anya with anger every time she thought about them.

 

Lexa did not break under their interrogation until they threaten to take the lives of multiple other Ark operatives. Unable to put other lives in danger Lexa reluctantly gave the men Clarke’s location at the concrete dock. After being released Lexa called Anya and frantically tried to explain the situation so they could organize a team to safety retrieve Clarke, but by the time Lexa made the call it was already too late.

 

They killed Clarke to send a message, they were capable of getting to and killing even the best of the Ark’s operatives, at least that is what the council was telling everybody.

 

In the six months after Clarke’s death Lexa had been in a downwards spiral, she still was, she had shut everybody out and drowned herself in work. Whatever mission came her way she took it without hesitation regardless of the dangers and challenges it might have, and on the off chance that she was not currently on a mission she was at the bottom of a bottle. Drinking whatever alcohol she could find in order to relieve her pain, even if it was temporarily.

 

Anya had allowed Lexa to push her away, but she was not going to watch her best friend continue to drink herself stupid anymore.

 

Walking through the mess of a room Anya reached the window and pulled open the blinds, letting the bright light shine into the room and onto Lexa, who raised her hand to block the blinding light almost right away. Anya made her way next to the bed and position herself so she was right next to Lexa’s ear. “Rise and shine, it is another beautiful day, and we have a lot to do today.”

 

Curling up into a position on the bed where the light could not blind her Lexa snuggled closer to her blanket and responded to Anya. “An, go away. I have to go on a mission later so I am going to sleep until then.”

 

As soon as Lexa had spoken a guilty look washed over Anya’s face which Lexa noticed and upon noticing this she sat up in her bed. “An, what did you do?” Lexa asked accusingly.

 

Anya let out a nervous chuckle as she played with her hands, she knew that Lexa would be mad but there were no other options. “I may have assigned someone else to the mission that you were suppose to take.”

 

At this point in time Lexa was shooting Anya an incredulous look. “You did what?” Lexa questioned Anya as if she had heard the dirty blonde woman wrong.

 

“I gave the mission that you were suppose to be on to someone else.” Anya replied as she tried to avoid eye contact with Lexa.

 

When Anya replied a silence, which carried on for a few minutes, took over the conversation. Anya had been expecting Lexa to be mad at her for assigning another person to her mission, but she did not expect her to be silent.

 

“Who? Who did you give my mission too?” Lexa asked Anya breaking the silence between the two.

 

“I gave the mission to Finn.” Anya tried to reply with confidence, but under Lexa scrutinizing gaze her voice wavered a little.

 

When Lexa heard who Anya had given her mission away to she buried her head in her hands as she let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Why are you punishing yourself?” Anya questioned her best friend.

 

Looking up with a confused face Lexa questioned Anya. “For what?”

 

If Anya had not known Lexa for as long as she has then she would have absolutely fallen for what she knew was fake confusion written all over Lexa’s face. “You know exactly what I am talking about. You’ve been drowning yourself in work and alcohol for the past six months trying to forget her.”

 

Almost immediately the feigned confusion on Lexa’s face disappeared and was replaced with an almost perfect stoic expression. Almost perfect, everything was perfect except for her green eyes. Anya could see the pain behind them. “If I had not betrayed her then she would still be alive, she would still be here. I caused her death by revealing her location to those men.”

 

“Those men tortured you and threatened your friends, and you seem to be forgetting that I knew Clarke just as well as you did.” When Anya used Clarke’s name she saw Lexa’s almost perfect stoic expression faltered for a fraction of a second. “I knew Clarke almost as well as you did, so why am I the only one who knows that she would not want you blaming yourself. Clarke would want you to be happy.”

 

Anya knew she was pushing Lexa further than anyone has tried to since Clarke’s death, but her efforts paid off when Lexa’s stoic expression broke completely and the brunette allowed emotions onto her face. “How can I be happy without her?” Lexa silently whispered as tears streamed down her face.

 

Quickly positioning herself onto the bed Anya wrapped her arms around Lexa, trying to comfort the younger brunette. “Lex, sweetie, it will get better. I do not know when but I know that eventually it will, you just need to let people in to help you.” Anya whispered to Lexa as she rubbed her back, trying to offer more comfort to her best friend.

 

Seeing Lexa nod her head in agreement Anya waited a few minutes before moving off the bed and motioned for the brunette to follow her. “Come on, like I said earlier, we have a lot of things to do today.”

 

Lexa sniffles and wipes her tears with the sleeve of her sleeping shirt before following the blonde off the bed, down the hall, and into the living room. “What do we have planned today?” Lexa questioned Anya as she looked around her house. God it was a mess.

 

Anya, who was previously facing her back towards Lexa, turned around with a shit eating grin on her face. “That is a surprise, but all I can tell you is that I have planned a day filled with fun for you and me.”

 

Holding back from rolling her eyes Lexa moves over to the built in kitchen and begins making herself a cup of tea. “I still hate you for giving my mission away you know.” She spoke with a teasing tone.

 

Laughing Anya replied to Lexa’s teasing remark. “You should be thanking me, that mission would have been at least a few months long and you would have been undercover the entire time as a mercenary.”

 

This time Lexa did roll her eyes. She had already read the file so she already knew the details of the mission, plus it would not be her first time working undercover as a mercenary. Although a name that Lexa had never heard, even when she spent time undercover, had popped up in the files. Natalie, Nancy, or maybe it was Nadia, whichever name it was the woman was creating a somewhat of name for herself in the underworld.

 

Although now, since Anya had taken her off the mission and put in Finn, she would not have to worry about the mission anymore, but there was a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind. It felt as if she was missing something, something big. Playing it off as a random feeling she got for finally allowing somebody back in since she shut everyone out six months ago Lexa went about her ‘fun’ day with Anya.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since Clarke had demolished the four Azgeda soldiers Nia had been running her into the ground with nonstop training exercises. Fueled by anger against the agency that had betrayed her and her wishes to become stronger so she could protect Ontari she focused all of herself on her training. Clarke became distant and cold with everyone except Ontari, but eventually warmed up to Roan and another well known Azgeda soldier, Niylah.

 

The first type of training exercise that Nia had Clarke do was control exercises. These control exercises basically consisted of throwing Clarke into a ring filled with Azgeda soldiers over and over again until she was able to maintain control of herself and not rage out and go on a killing spree.

 

Day after day Clarke fought soldier in the ring learning to control herself. Sometimes she would be fighting just one, sometimes Nia decided to surprise her and have her fight multiple soldiers, but whatever the number of soldiers Clarke fought the ending was always the same. Clarke always come out on top, exceeding Nia’s expectations for her. The matches continued until Clarke gain the ability to control herself in the midst of a match.

 

Since Clarke gained control of herself Nia had her move onto a new training exercise. The next training exercises involved guns. Everything about them really. Clarke was taught how to shoot all types of guns, ranging from a small and simple handgun to a large and bulky sniper rifle. Anything that was capable of being shot, Clarke was taught how to handle. Clarke, not literally, blew Nia’s mind with how fast she became able to handle just about any gun she was handed.

 

Clarke’s favorite turned out to be just a simple handgun, a M1911 to be exact. With only just seven bullets in each magazine and being a relatively small size it was perfect fit for Clarke.

 

Once Clarke had mastered training with guns Nia had her moved to combat training. Now Clarke had a pretty good idea of how to fight from being thrown into a ring with other soldiers and told to fight, but Clarke wasn’t the best. In her control training she just relied on her instinct to tell her how to fight, but combat training taught her the perfect forms, how to throw the perfect punch, and overall just made more physically fit for any situation.

 

Before long Clarke was able to fight as if she had been fighting for years. The speed that Clarke perfected her fighting form and the ferocity in which she fought with had Nia quivering with excitement.

 

Once Clarke had completed her combat training with ease Nia moved her onto teamwork training exercises. Nia had expected Clarke to perfectly lead the squad of four, completing the exercise within record time, but what actually happened was Clarke abandoning her squad of Azgeda soldiers she was placed with and then going on to complete the exercise by herself in, record time. The only reasoning that Clarke has given for abandoning her squad was that they were slowing her down.

 

Nia, frustrated at Clarke’s denial of working with a squad that couldn’t keep up with her, set out to create a squad that would perfectly fit Clarke. Nia was going to create more soldiers just like Clarke, soldiers that could keep up with her. Fast forward a couple months and Nia, after hundreds of hours spent studying Clarke’s black blood and the drug, had developed two new versions of red.

 

One of the two newly created drug was meant to have the same end results as the original Red, although the effects were expected to be less because the drug was less potent than the original which increased the chance of survival. The second of the two drugs was created to only greatly increase the subjects mental capabilities, rather than the physical capabilities.

 

Both the two newer versions had a small amount of Clarke’s blood mixed into them with the purpose of creating a connection between the survivors and Clarke.

 

Before long Nia had created a team that would perfectly fit Clarke. Using the first new version of Red she added Roan and the other Azgeda soldier, Niylah, to the squad. They were exactly like Clarke, just not as physically and mentally strong as her. With the second version of Red she added Ontari to the squad with the purpose of being the brains of the group. She had used the newly developed drugs to create three more super soldiers for Clarke’s squad.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was sprawled out on her bed after a long day of training exercises in the room that she shared with Ontari with her face facedown, buried into her pillow. “Ontari, I swear your mom is trying to kill me with these exercises.” Clarke groaned into her pillow. Her muscles ached and she was tired.

 

Not hearing a reply from Ontari Clarke raised herself onto her elbows and turned to her left, where Ontari was laying down, in her own bed, buried inside of a book. Seeing the sight of Ontari so into her book that she hadn’t heard what she said brought a smile to Clarke’s face. This was what she was training so hard to protect. Not wanting to disturb Ontari’s reading Clarke settled with just being able to see her relaxed.

 

When Ontari had first brought up the idea of volunteering for the injection of one of the newer versions of Red Clarke had completely shut down the idea, but when she saw how much Ontari wanted the inject and heard the woman’s reasonings, wanting to protect Clarke while Clarke protected her, she relented.

 

After Ontari received the injection and survived it Clarke had noticed that her eye color had changed. Unlike Clarke’s eyes, that only changed when she was angry or overwhelmed by emotions, Ontari’s eyes changed permanently to a mixture of her original brown eyes and red, making her eyes a dark maroon color.

 

Maybe the permanent change in color had to do with the fact that Ontari was injected with the version of Red that was more focused on boosting the subjects mental capabilities rather than physical ones. Although whatever the reason Clarke thought that the maroon color fit Ontari perfectly.

 

The comfortable silence that had fallen into the room was broken when Roan slammed the door open and stepped inside with Niylah following in behind him, the action pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

 

“Hey guys, we just finished our training exercises and decided to drop by.” As Roan spoke he drew Ontari’s attention out of her book and onto her idiotic brother.

 

Ontari opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Clarke spoke, “Ontari was reading. _Roan_.” As Clarke spoke Roan’s name she shot him a death glare that a couple months about would’ve made him run out of the room but since Clarke had warmed up to him her death glare seemed to lose all effect.

 

Ontari chuckled, happy to see the almost now routine banter between her brother and Clarke. “Clarke, it’s fine. I was almost done anyways.” She spoke to Clarke before turning her attention back to her book, “So how were your training sessions?”

 

Roan and Niylah replied at the same time saying that they were fine as they settled into the chairs across the room from the two beds where Clarke and Ontari were. As soon as the two sat down they began shooting jokes at one another and engaging in conversations, the usual. Although their conversations were halted when the door slide open and Nia stepped inside causing the four to slightly stiffen up, Clarke the most.

 

During the past four months that Clarke had spent with Azgeda a conclusion that she came up with was that Nia was dangerous and a potential threat to Ontari, she was unpredictable and would not hesitate to use her daughter for personal gains, but she wouldn’t act upon it because it was very likely that either herself or Ontari would pay the price if she did. In some ways Nia reminded Clarke of her own mother.

 

“Clarke, come with me for a little bit.” Nia spoke, curt and to the point, offering no other information other than she wanted Clarke to accompany her.

 

Clarke would be a fool to deny Nia’s request so she got up and followed Nia out of the room, throwing a slightly worried glance back at Ontari, but was calmed down when Ontari shot back a reassuring smile.

 

Once the door had shut and the sound of footsteps couldn’t be heard anymore Roan spoke in a teasing voice that brought forth a loud laugh from Niylah. “So, you and Clarke huh. Don’t pretend that’s not happening, I saw that smile you shot at her when she left.”

 

Ontari just rolled her eyes and fold her book shut before replying to Roan’s teasing. “Don’t be such a jerk Roan. I just watch her back and she watches mine, we’re like sisters.”

 

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that sis.” Roan spoke, still insisting on teasing the two because he knew that one day something could very well happen between them. Since the day that Ontari had found and saved Clarke, who was dying by the river, the two never strayed far from each other, if you saw one then the other was probably nearby.

 

Determined to tease Roan back Ontari closed her book and looked up at Roan with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Roan, what about you and Niylah. I’ve notice you guys have been getting very close lately.”

 

She had expected for a small blush to appear on Roan’s face because she knew of his developing crush on the other Azgeda soldier, but when a small blush appeared on both Roan and Niylah Ontari looked back and forth between the two wide eyed. Although before anymore could be spoken about the current topic Clarke burst into the room, eyes filled with joy.

 

“Nia just assigned us a mission!” She happily spoke as her body shook with the anticipation of no longer training and finally being sent out to complete missions.

 

“Fucking finally!” Roan shouted into the room, and Niylah followed with something similar.

 

Ontari had been expecting a mission to come there way sooner or later since Clarke had already finished her training and Roan and Niylah had just gained control of what they were calling ‘rage mode’. Zoning out whatever else was being spoken Ontari looked into Clarke’s eyes and burned the happiness she found behind them into her mind.

 

Ontari prayed, to whatever gods that would listen to her, that the joy in Clarke’s eyes and the innocent smile she was now sporting would never be washed away by the atrocities of battle. The only reason why she volunteered for the injected was so that she could preserve that smile, make sure that at the end that smile was still there, still innocent and pure.

 

Right then and there Ontari made a pact to herself that she would protect Clarke with everything she had or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now all is revealed, I'm pretty sure all of y'all are going to be going with Clexa but I still wanna know which pair - or F/F/F (thanks ClexaLove for the idea) - I should go with, Clarke and Lexa or Clarke and Ontari.
> 
> So as I said earlier, in the beginning notes, I am actually a student and because summer's over now I will be updating with the next chapter in about a week, maybe two. Hope you guys can understand.
> 
> If you don't understand what has happened in this chapter comment and I'll try my best to clear it up.
> 
> What did you guys think about what happened in this chapter, and please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Finn in the beginning, a short part revolving around Clarke, and then back to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I found myself with a ton of free time, so with my newfound free time I wrote this chapter.
> 
> I am confirming that the endgame will be Clexa.
> 
> The next chapter should be out within a week or two
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes that are in this chapter.

As soon as his boots hit the ground inside the Azgeda compound Finn knew that whatever mission Anya had sent him on would be a challenge. All around him he heard the sound of gunshots, no doubt from training, and a few voices shouting. Looking around he found a few soldiers inside what seemed to be fighting rings beating the crap out of each other.

 

When he finally processed the sights and sounds he came to the conclusion that, in this place, he could not lose focus even for a second, if he did he might lose his life, and also the fact that the occupants of the compound looked as if they were preparing for a war did not do anything to help his nerves.

 

When all of the other mercenary recruits had gathered they were moved to where Azgeda’s leader, Nia, gave them a speech. Ignoring most of the speech Finn thought back to the files that he had read on her. He knew that she was notorious for being ruthless and cold, and he also knew the fact that the older woman had a daughter and a son who where also a part of Azgeda.

 

As Finn thought about all he had read on Nia he shivered, he had read about some pretty nasty things that she has done or authorized. She was scary and intimidating, Finn will give her that, but he was on a mission. He could not allow fear to affect his performance.

 

* * *

 

**Two Months Later**

 

Clarke and the rest of her squad were quickly making their way down a street wearing all of their equipment which included a heavy kevlar vest that offered them protection, a tactical mask resembling a skull that protected and concealed their entire head, and a backpack that was filled to the brim with even more equipment.

 

All of them except Ontari had their assault rifle slung over their back and their handgun raised up and at the ready. In Ontari’s hands was a small white package.

 

Down the street, in the direction that they were quickly rushing away from, multiple billows of smoke could be seen rising up into the sky.

 

As soon as Clarke and the others reached their destination, a small jeep, they all got inside the jeep. Niylah was sitting in the driver's seat as she was the vehicle expert and Roan was sitting next to her in the passenger seat while Clarke and Ontari were in the backseats of the jeep.

 

After slamming the door shut Clarke heard the sound of the jeep’s tires peeling out on the ground before the it shot forward down the road. Looking back Clarke made sure that they were safely out of range of what would most likely become a warzone before she faced back forward, sighed, and slumped back into the seat. Right when her back made contact with the seat Ontari to turn over and examine her.

 

“Clarke! Your injured!” Ontari yelled as she spotted black blood on Clarke’s shoulder. She took off her tactical mask as she shrugged off her backpack and began frantically digging through it to find her medical kit.

 

“It is fine Ontari. The bullet just grazed me and I can barely feel it.” Clarke responded, trying to calm Ontari down.

 

“So what if you cannot feel it, it does not mean that you should not worry about it.” Ontari shot back with a worried voice as she finally found her medical kit, took it out, and began patching up the graze wound on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“If you're that mad over a graze your going to be even more mad when I tell you that I suffered more than a graze out there.” Clarke responded, her guilty smile hidden behind the tactical mask that she was still wearing.

 

Ontari stopped patching up Clarke’s shoulder and stared at her wided eyed. “Where Clarke?”

 

In response to Ontari’s question the blonde just raised her hand, that was covered in her own black blood, from where it was applying pressure on her thigh revealing a gunshot wound. “Clarke! Just because you cannot feel pain anymore does not mean you should just go and get shot!” Ontari yelled when she took in Clarke’s thigh which was dripping black blood.

 

Moving to patch up Clarke’s bleeding thigh Ontari continued to scold Clarke. “Even though Red has made you immune to pain it does not make you immune to bleeding out and dying.” Ontari paused a moment to look at the black lenses on the tactical mask Clarke was still wearing. Even through the dark lenses Ontari could still spot Clarke’s bright blue eyes staring back at her.

 

“I will be fine, you have my back just like I have yours. Right?” Clarke asked Ontari even though she already knew the answer to the question.

 

“Of course, we are sisters in arms. Fight together, survive together, and die together.” Ontari recited the squad's own personal motto as she stared into Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes through the blackness of her mask’s lenses. Although her gaze settled back down onto Clarke’s thigh as she continued to patch it up.

 

Before anything more can be spoken between the two a bullet shattered the back window of the jeep causing Ontari and Clarke to duck. “Shit! They must have followed us.” Niylah shouted over the rain of bullets flying past the car, some hitting.

 

“Just another normal day at work.” Clarke sighed and plainly stated before she reached for her assault rifle slung on her back, turned around aiming at the two cars following them, and opened fire on them.

 

As Ontari looked at Clarke in that moment the brunette knew without a doubt that the blonde was sporting a wicked smile underneath her mask. It sadden Ontari to know that Clarke considered being shot at a normal day, the blonde deserved so much more from life than this.

 

Once they had finished their training and were sent out on a mission Clarke was exposed to the harsh world and in order to survive the blonde desensitized herself even more than she already had. The result of that was the Clarke in front of Ontari now. The blonde in front of her now no longer questioned herself before she pulled the trigger, no longer felt anything when she pulled the trigger. She was broken.

 

It pained Ontari knowing that the innocent smile that she thought was beautiful would never appear on Clarke’s face again. Gone were the carefree days that they had spent together, and oh how Ontari cherished her clear memories of those days. Although you can be damn sure that if Ontari ever thought there was an opportunity, no matter how small, to return Clarke and the rest of them back to those carefree moments she would take it.

 

So as Ontari twisted around in the back of the jeep, gun raised, and ready to fire at their pursuers she made a vow to her team. A vow to one day bring them back to the days where they did not have to worry about being shot at. Back to the days when the team was allowed to relax. The days where Clarke’s beautiful smile graced whoever had the chance to see it. If Ontari saw a chance to return to those days nothing would be able to stop her from trying.

 

Before pulling her own trigger Ontari quickly glanced at Clarke and silently thought to herself.

 

_Fight together, survive together, and die together._

 

* * *

 

 

From the moment that Finn woke up to the moment that he took his post in one of the many lookout towers in the compound there was a tension in the air. The compound was eerily silent and that was something that Finn thought was impossible, no gunshots were ringing out. Also from what Finn could see from his post on the tower the soldiers were also making themselves scarce, there were only a few soldiers who were out and about.

 

Overtaken by curiosity Finn nudged the soldier who he was stationed with in the tower and asked, “What is going on? It has never been this quiet in this compound.”

 

The built and tough looking man next to him just chuckled and laughed before he answered the question. “Last night we received a message from the Death Squad stating that they had finished their mission and were coming back to the compound.”

 

“Death Squad?” Finn asked with a puzzled face.

 

“I forgot you are a newbie,” the soldier chuckles before continuing on with his explanation. “The ‘Death Squad’ is Azgeda’s best squad, comprised of Azgeda’s top four soldiers. They have never failed a mission so far and are known for completing the most difficult missions with ease and efficiency. They apparently they do not leave survivors hence the name ‘Death Squad’”

 

Finn’s face betrayed nothing as he jumped for joy on the inside. If he could figure out the identities of the members of the revered squad and inform the Ark they could deal significant damage to Azgeda.

 

Pushing for more information about this squad Finn asked another question. “Who’s in the squad?”

 

The soldier gave Finn a scrutinizing stare before looking back out at the compound laid out before them. “Nobody knows, Nia kept everything under locks when the squad was formed, and whenever the squad comes back they are barely here for a few hours before they are sent back out.”

 

Almost as if on cue the front gates to the compound opens letting a jeep inside right when the soldier finishes with his explanation. “That is them.” The soldier next to him states.

 

Eyeing the jeep closer Finn watches as it reaches the main building where Nia is already waiting for their arrival. Once the jeep’s doors open and close Finn scans all four figures that got out of the jeep. _Three female and one male_ , Finn tells himself. As he tries and fails to find anything that could identify the four figures he realizes that the four are completely decked out. Guns, tactical masks, protective vests, backpacks. _These guys look like they are prepared for war_.

 

The four soldiers approach Nia, one of the woman in front and leading the other three soldiers. Finn watches as items are exchanged between Nia and the soldier leading the other three. The soldier receives and passes off a file, probably containing their next mission, to one of the three behind them and Nia receives a small package.

 

“Their next mission is important, that is why they are being sent out right away.” The soldier next to Finn informs him.

 

Turning his head to face the soldier Finn asks him, “You know what their next mission is?”

 

“Of course, I have a friend who told me about the mission that they are being sent on.” He states.

 

“What is it?” Finn asks before he could stop himself. After he holds in his breath hoping that the man does not question why he wants to know.

 

Although he silently lets out that breath when the soldier answers him. “They are being sent on an assassination mission. I believe the target is a man named Troy West.” He is speaking with pride, perhaps pride at knowing classified information.

 

Storing the name in the back of his mind Finn hums in acknowledgement and turns his attention back to four soldiers who were already back in their jeep and at the front gates. He watches as they leave the compound and he keeps his eyes on the jeep until it disappears. Looking back at the compound he sees that it has come to life, soldiers out and about, and the sound of gunshots could now be heard.

 

Later that day when his shift on the tower is over Finn walks back to his room, containing his overwhelming urge to take off into a sprint to his room and contacting the Ark. After a long walk Finn makes his way into his room, slides the door shut and locks it, and then retrieving a small concealed phone hidden underneath his bed. Pressing in a number he places the phone and waits for the call to be picked up.

 

As soon as the call is connected he starts talking. “Anya I think I have something that might be important.”

 

“I’m listening.” On the other side of the call Anya is sipping a bottle of beer while rolling her eyes. The last time Finn had called with something ‘important’ it turned out to be nothing at all.

 

“A squad called the ‘Death Squad’ just rolled in and out of the compound and I know what their next mission is.” Finn speaks summarizing the past events he witnessed.

 

Through the phone Finn can hear Anya spitting out whatever was in her mouth. “Holy shit! Do you know who they are?” Anya yells into Finn’s ears through the phone.

 

Not even waiting for a reply Anya continues speaking. “They are Azgeda’s top squad! If you know what their mission is you need to tell me now.”

 

“Yeah I was going to before you cut me off.” Finn replies. “Anyways they are going to attempt to assassinate a Troy West.”

 

Finn can hear Anya furiously scribbling something down before Anya speaks again. “Okay, Troy West. You have no idea how big this is, thanks for the information. Call again if anything else happens.” Once Anya finishes speaking she hangs up, leaving Finn all by himself.  

 

Whatever was going to happen next was going to be huge. Since the Ark knew where the Death Squad was going to be they could lay a trap for them and from there they had multiple options. They could capture and hold the members of the squad or they could opt to have them killed. As Finn prepared for bed he thought that whatever decision the Ark decides to go with the Death Squad had no way out of this, they were trapped.

 

If only he knew just how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually going to go with Clexa for this story, but there will be minor Clarke and Ontari going on for a but so bear with me. Sorry if some of you guys wanted another ship in this fic.
> 
> If you don't understand what has happened in this chapter comment and I'll try my best to clear it up.
> 
> What did you guys think about what happened in this chapter, and please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an Ark team meets the Death Squad? A firefight of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a little bit earlier than I said it would, but hey, who's complaining?
> 
> The next chapter should be out within a week or two.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes that might be in this chapter, I absolutely hate going back and re-editing my writings.

When Anya had taken the information that she had gained from Finn to the council the council had immediately broken out into arguments about what should be the fate of the infamous Death Squad. Some council members wanted to capture and interrogate the members of the Death Squad while the others simply did not want to take the risk and to just outright eliminate them permanently.

 

Although after hours and hours of trying to reason with each other the council members were able to come to a conclusion. Anya was to put together a team of five Ark operatives, herself included, and intercept the Death Squad’s assassination attempt. Their orders were to kill them, but if the situation in which they could possibly capture them presented itself they were to take that chance and bring them back for questioning.

 

Selecting the team was easy. Anya picked Lexa, Gustus, Octavia, and the last was Bellamy. She had picked Lexa and Gustus because they were some of the best operatives and they knew how to handle themselves. Originally Anya had only wanted Octavia to be on the team, but when one Blake came along the other did too. But she had her team and they were currently gearing up to go out and attempt to thwart this assassination attempt.

 

Lexa was packing all of her gear into a black bag when she spotted Raven walking her way and approaching her with a guilty look on her face.

 

“I am sorry, I have something that I should have given to you long ago.” Raven spoke as soon as she reached Lexa’s side.

 

Taking in Raven’s guilty face Lexa carefully questioned her. “Raven, what is it?”

 

Raven tells Lexa to put her hand out and when she did Raven drop a pair of rings into her outstretched hand. With a puzzled look on her face Lexa carefully examined the engravings on the two rings, and when she made out the words that were engraved onto the rings tears immediately welled up in her green eyes.

 

“I was on the recovery team that was sent after Clarke, we found these sitting on the dock next to Clarke’s belongings.” Raven explained without having to be asked.

 

“I wanted to give them to you right away but you were in so much pain, you were so broken, and I did not know what to do with them so I just held onto them until now.” She continued.

 

Before she knew it Raven was engulfed into a huge hug by Lexa. The taller brunette sniffled before silently thanking Raven for the rings.

 

“I loved her too, she was one of my best friends.” Raven stated when the two pulled apart, but after realizing that Lexa was prepping for a mission she cleared her throat. “Sorry, I looks like I am keeping you from a mission. I’ll be on my way.”

 

Lexa so overwhelmed by emotions found her voice not cooperation so she just offered Raven a nod.

 

“See you around.” Raven says before she walks off and disappears around a corner.

 

Lexa wipes the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and she refocuses on the beautifully crafted wedding rings in her hands. She clutched her hand around the rings and brought them close to her chest. She missed Clarke with all of her heart, she had broken down when she died, so just having something tangible to remind her of her love brought comfort to Lexa.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days since Nia had given Clarke her next mission. Ever since that day the team of super soldiers had been formulating a plan to assassinate their target, mentally preparing for the mission, and gearing up with whatever they thought they would need. They knew that their best shot at successfully killing him was to catch him off guard when he was going to be taking a short break from work in his cabin located in the middle of a forest.

 

It seemed suspicious to Clarke and she was nearly about to postpone the assassination, but this was the perfect opportunity and if anything unexpected were to occur the blonde was sure that her team would be able to handle it with no problems.

 

Clarke and her team of super soldiers just arrived at their destination and were exiting the jeep that they drove to get there. Once Clarke was out of the jeep the first thing that she noticed was the sound of the wildlife. Clarke’s enhanced abilities also included enhanced hearing, so all around her the blonde heard the buzzing of bugs and the occasional bird call.

 

Once the entire team had exited the jeep they all headed to the trunk of the jeep which was already popped open and contained all their gear. After taking a few minutes to put on their bulletproof vests, guns, and lastly their iconic tactical mask with a with skull painted on it they each reached into the trunk and pulled out their guns. 

 

They all already knew the plan so there was no need to review it. They were going to be launching a frontal assault on the small security team, and once the fighting started the small security would move the target into his panic room. Their plan was to find the chief of security, who was the only other person who could open the door to the panic room besides the target, and force him to open the door to the panic room so they could kill their target.

 

After they had checked, double checked, and triple checked that all their gear was in place they broke off into a quick jog through the forest and began their trek through the forest towards where their assassination target was inside of his cabin, surrounded by his private security team. 

 

After the team had been jogging non stop at a moderate pace through the forest for about ten minutes Clarke raised her hand, motioning for the rest of her squad to stop. All four of them raised their assault rifles up in front of their bodies.

 

“What is wrong, is there a patrol up ahead?” Roan asked Clarke as Ontari and Niylah scanned whatever was in sight.

 

“No, there is no patrol ahead, but something is off.” Clarke responded as she joined Ontari and Niylah in their search.

 

Clarke closed her eyes and focused on listening to whatever was around them. What she found was nothing, and that was odd. No constant buzzing of bugs and no occasional bird call could be heard.

 

“Something is wrong, it is too quiet.” Clarke stated to the others.

 

Right as those words left Clarke’s mouth Ontari spotted something not to far off from where the squad was currently positioned in the forest, it was something glinting in the sunlight, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared. Milliseconds after Ontari was able to connect the dots inside of her head. The sudden silence and the small glint that she had spotted could only mean one thing, there was somebody, maybe a team, aiming a gun right at them.

 

Ontari’s first course of action after coming to that realization was to reach over to Clarke and pull her down, and as fate would have it that was the right course of action because right was Ontari yanked Clarke down to the ground four synchronized shots rang out. The four shots synchronized together so perfectly that if Ontari’s ears were not so sharp and attentively listening she would have mistaken it for just one.

 

On the floor Ontari and Clarke check over each other before they checked on Roan and Niylah. Roan had been hit in the chest, but because of his bulletproof vest the worst he got was just being knocked down. Although Niylah was not as lucky as Roan because she had been hit in the leg and was lying on the ground clutching her leg, and as soon as Roan had shaken the dizziness from his head and noticed this he scrambled over to her side. 

 

Niylah’s wound would perfectly heal within a few days but at the moment it would slow down her movement making her an easy target to pick off.

 

Clarke and the rest of the squad knew that whoever was out there in the forest with them were trying to capture them because they had the perfect opportunity to kill them but instead of doing just that they just wounded them. 

 

As soon as the team had shot at them realized that they were still alive a barrage of bullets was shot in their direction.

 

“Roan! Bandage Niylah’s leg white Ontari and I return fire!” Clarke shouted over the whizzing of bullets and the snaps of the bullets landing nearby. 

 

Without looking over at Roan to verify that he was indeed bandaging Niylah’s leg Clarke quickly scooted over to take cover behind a log, closely followed by Ontari. Right when Clarke decided to pop her head up above the fallen log they were taking cover behind a bullet ricocheted off her mask, dazing her for a bit and sending her falling back down.

 

“Shit! Clarke are you alright?” Ontari worriedly questioned as she placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah,motherfucker hit me.” Clarke responded, slightly irritated, as she shook her head trying to recover from the bullet being deflected by her tactical mask.

 

Growling in anger directed at whoever was in the forest with them Ontari quickly stood up and blindly fired in a direction that she thought that the bullets were coming from.  _ They have the audacity to hurt Clarke! _ Ontari screamed internally to herself as she finished firing her gun and ducked back down to take cover behind the log before she could get hit by a bullet.

 

Quickly thinking over their current situation in her head Clarke knew that there was only one way that they all stayed and free. “Roan! Once you are done you guys are retreating back to the jeep.” Clarke commanded Roan as she began loosening her bulletproof vest.

 

“What about the mission.” Roan gruffed as he continued wrapping the a bandage dressing around Niylah’s leg.

 

“Screw the mission, we are pinned down right now and if we try to push through the forest we risk being captured.” Clarke responded as she slipped out of her bulletproof vest.

 

Ontari took notice of Clarke stripping herself of what could very well be her only protection and questioned her. “What are you doing?”

 

“I will be the distraction while you guys go back to the jeep. Once you get in the jeep swing it back around and pick me up.” The blonde responded as she turned her head so that Ontari could see her vibrant purple eyes through the dark lenses of her tactical mask before turning her attention back to removing her gear.  _ She is pissed _ .

 

“But why are you taking off your vest and gear?” Ontari questioned even further, gaining nothing but a heads up as Clarke tossed her assault rifle to her and stuffing extra magazines into her empty pockets.

 

“Taking off weight, I’m gonna need to be as light as possible for what I’m going to do.” Responded Clarke as she pull out her pistol and checked for all seven bullets.

 

“What if you get hit without your vest on, you will go down.” Ontari questioned and stated.

 

Done removing all the gear that would weigh her down Clarke turned her attention back to Ontari, showing her those stormy purple eyes. “Do not worry about me, I will be back before you know it.” Clarke responded as she leaned her head forward and bumped their tactical masks together. The two stayed in that position for a few long moments before Clarke backed away.

 

For some reason Ontari just knew that underneath Clarke’s mask the blonde had that wicked little smile on her face. The smile that always appeared on her face when she was about to wreck somebody’s day. Scanning the blonde up and down Ontari sees nothing but a pistol and a small knife.

 

Reaching over to gently place her hand on the side of Clarke’s mask Ontari whispered. “You better.”

 

“Alright! I am done. Ontari get over here and cover us while we head back to the jeep.” Roan interrupted their slightly intimate moment as he stood up, arms around and supporting Niylah.

 

As soon as Roan requested Ontari’s help Clarke jumps up and over from behind the log, and makes a beeline towards the first enemy she sees, a woman. She runs towards the enemy at a blinding speed, so fast that when the other enemies, catching onto what she was trying to doing, fired their bullets at her they all missed, always a few paces behind her.

 

Sprinting through the forest, bullets flying by her, Clarke aims her gun ahead of her at the enemy in front of her and fires six out of the seven bullets that her pistol contains. Surprisingly all but one bullet misses, and the one that did hit its intended target hit her in the right arm, a non lethal wound.

 

The enemy, seeing Clarke speed past bullets and headed straight towards her, drops her gun, backs up a few steps, reaches for the handle on her back, and pulls out a sword. The sword wielding woman watches as the Death Squad member, face concealed by an intimidating mask, runs even faster towards her and tucks her gun back into its holster, swapping it out for her knife.

 

As soon as they met the woman with the sword lets out a grunt while taking the initiative and swinging twice with her sword. Both swings of her sword barely miss, leaving two big cuts in the intended target’s shirt, as Clarke slightly jumps back to avoid the swings.

 

After the failed attempts the two women slowly circle each other, sizing each other up. Each woman's face is concealed by a mask and each woman holding a blade of some sort. Their clothing is almost identical, the only difference being that Clarke’s mask had a skull painted on it. Still circling each other Clarke pulls her shirt up and off her body which leaves her in just a black tank top, revealing a small tattoo of the numbers ‘01’ just underneath her collarbone to the other woman.

 

Once the other woman had observed the small tattoo that Clarke revealed she let out a short yell before quickly and skillfully lunged forward, hoping to pierce through the assassin with her sword. The sword is pushed to the side as Clarke advances one her and delivers two quick and incredibly strong jabs to the woman’s torso. Since the woman was wearing a bulletproof vest all of her ribs remain intact, but the sheer force of the hits knock the air out of her lungs and send her stumbling backwards a bit.

 

Still advancing on her opponent Clarke tries to swipe the woman’s legs out from underneath her, but the sword wielding woman backs up even more and successfully dodges it. Not letting the other woman regain a defensive posture Clarke, with a grunt, launches herself forward and smashed her fist in the woman’s mask, sending her back even further. 

 

Not wanting to allow Clarke the chance to attack again the woman ignores the pounding in her head and lunges forward again, hoping to catch Clarke by surprise. Halfway through her lunge her sword is swiped from her hands and blow is delivered to the side of her head, surprising her and knocking her down to the ground.

 

Poising herself over the fallen woman Clarke raises the stolen sword up into the air ready to bring it back down and deliver the final blow, but as she moves to bring the sword back down she spots something slip out from underneath the woman's vest and for the first time in a long time she hesitates. A pair of rings, wedding rings, hanging loosely around a necklace was what had slipped out of the vest. 

 

Before she could think more about the rings hanging around the woman’s neck a bullet is fired and pierces through Clarke’s shoulder and exits out the back. Black blood spills from the wound and drips onto the mask of the woman underneath Clarke.

 

Letting her instinct kick in Clarke drops the stolen sword, quickly reaches down to pull the woman up off the ground and positioned her between the four enemies now standing in front of her with their guns raised, and pulls out her pistol with one bullet remaining and places the barrel right next to the woman’s exposed temple, using the woman as both a human shield and a hostage. Clarke does all this so quickly that other enemies had no chance to fire again.

 

One of the four enemies stepped forward and in response Clarke nudged the head of the woman in front of her to the side, silently commanding them to keep their distance.

 

Positioning herself behind the woman Clarke scans all of the four enemies in front of her. Two women and two men. They have gear similar to Clarke’s, before she discarded it, except that it had a little symbol stitched onto the vest. It took Clarke a little while to place where she had seen that symbol before, but when she did place it she let out a haunting chuckle.

 

“Ark.” 

 

The one word cuts through the silence that had begun to settle in. That one word was not a question but a statement and the men and women in front of her knew it. Clarke knew who these people worked for and therefore she knew how they operated. They were soft. Unwilling to kill unless they had to. That must have been why they tried to capture them before.

 

Although she could not do anything with that newfound knowledge, she only had one bullet left and even if she killed one of them there would still be four more and she was positive that she did not want die in a hail of gunfire, so she did her best not kill the woman in front of her and decided to wait it out.

 

Right as soon as Clarke had finished her train of thought the sound of a vehicle speeding through the forest reached her ears. Before long the jeep had pulled up behind Clarke and two people got out, Ontari and Roan, both with their gun raised.

 

No one fired a single bullet, both sides not wanting to risk the life of their squad leader. Once Ontari and Roan were by Clarke’s side she moved her pistol so that it was right up against the back of the woman’s head. Clarke slowly moved back towards the jeep with Ontari and Roan, pistol still aimed at the woman’s head.

 

Once Clarke reached the jeep she stepped up onto the side step, still aiming at the back of the woman’s head, as Ontari and Roan got into the jeep. When she noticed that they were ready to leave she brought her hand down against the top of the jeep twice and almost immediately the jeep propelled forward.

 

Only when they were out of range did Clarke put down her gun, open the door of the jeep while it was still moving, and got inside.

 

Leaning back against the seat she closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. Seeing the Ark operatives had brought up a lot of memories, memories that Clarke thought she had buried beneath everything, and a pair of brilliant green eyes flashed through her mind. 

 

For the first time in months Clarke felt tired and that was odd because she only needed to sleep once every couple of days, and the last time she slept was about a day and a half ago. Although chalking it up to fatigue from the earlier situation they had found themselves in the blonde leaned back further into the seat.

 

Closing her now blue eyes she tried to chase the thoughts of a pair of beautiful green eyes away, but she failed as even more thoughts about those dazzling green eyes popped into her head. One of those thoughts about those green eyes shone out above the rest.

 

_ I miss them. _

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the jeep was out of range Anya ran over to Lexa’s side as the brunette pulled her mask off. Anya’s eyes widen as she took in the state that her best friend was in. Lexa, her best friends who never lost a fight in the years that they have known each other, who never had been pushed back and forced to take a defensive position, looked like she had just gotten into a fight with a train and the train won. In this case the train would have been the woman who Lexa had fought and lost to.

 

“Are you alright, you got the shit beat out of you!” Anya yelled as she found even more wounds to examine.

 

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” Lexa groans as she takes in her injuries.

 

“We should pursue them.” One of the two men who had taken off his mask revealing himself as Bellamy stated.

 

“No, they are already gone.” Lexa raised her hand as she replied.

 

The other man takes off his mask to reveal himself as Gustus ask, “So what do we do now?”

 

“We pack our gear and and return to base.” As soon as Lexa is finished speaking all the other Ark operatives nod their heads and begin making their way back to start packing up their gear.

 

Once everyone had gone to pack their gear Lexa examined her wounds more closely. Her ribs were no doubt bruised from the two strong jabs that she had taken. The bullet wound on her arm was not that bad, it cleanly passed through her arm. Her mask was capable of reflecting bullets, so when she found that the other woman’s two punches to her face had managed to dent the mask she was shocked.

 

She knew that she was very lucky to be alive.

 

As Lexa limped over to where the rest of her team were packing their gear she kept replaying the woman’s voice over and over again in her head. It had sounded so familiar but for some reason she could not match the voice to a face.

 

When Lexa had begun packing her own gear two digits were bouncing around inside of her mind, 01. What did they mean? Was it a way that Azgeda soldiers identified their ranks? If it did it would mean that Lexa had just gone up against Azgeda’s best and lost? That thought made Lexa shiver.

 

Whoever 01 was Lexa was sure that she was skilled enough, capable, and more than willing to kill whoever stood in her way, so why did the assassin hesitate? Why did she pause for a slight moment before bringing the sword down?

 

Forgetting the questions that Lexa reached down to the rings hanging around her neck and held them tight in her hand. Bringing them up she placed a chaste kiss on them.

 

_ God, I wish you were here right now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Ask them down below in the comments.
> 
> What did you guys think about what happened in this chapter, and please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to the Azgeda compound and things are set in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I got caught up with school work and I'm still drowning in it.
> 
> The next chapter will definitely not be out until at least two weeks, maybe even a little bit more. It all depends on how my life decided to go for the next couple of weeks.
> 
> I am going to write a new summary and update it the next time that I post a new chapter for this fic so lookout for that.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes in this chapter, I kinda rushed it because it had been a while since I have updated with a chapter.
> 
> Once I finish this series I will be going back and editing the mistakes.

An urgent sounding honk of a car horn closely followed by a few loud and commanding shouts was what brought Finn’s attention to the compound’s main gates. He and a few Azgeda soldiers had been patrolling around the compound when the front gates creaked and groaned open and a jeep flew into the compound and Finn guessed that it was going to head straight to where Nia was, in her office inside of the main building.

 

Finding nothing of interest on the jeep Finn began looking away from the vehicle with the intent to resume his patrol only to whipped his head back to examine the jeep that was speeding towards the main building once a realization hit him. That jeep was the same jeep that the Death Squad had left the compound in. 

 

That jeep being here, inside the compound, could only mean two things, both of them bad. The first was that the Death Squad somehow managed to overpower and take out a highly trained Ark team, and if that was the case than Finn questioned the limits of what they were capable of. The second and the more prominent of Finn’s worries was that they knew someone had leaked information to the Ark and they would soon be searching for whoever was the leak. 

 

Finn knew that he was no longer safe and it would just be a matter of time before they find out that he was the leak, and from all of the stories he had heard about Nia’s and the team of killers called the Death Squad Finn knew that he did not want to be captured.

 

As Finn idly stood by contemplating his next actions he watched as the four members of the Death Squad exited the jeep they had just arrived in. Three out of the four Death Squad members pulled off their masks once they had exited the vehicle. Almost immediately Finn was able to pinpoint the identity of two of them. 

 

Ontari and Roan Queen, daughter and son of Nia Queen. This was huge, no one has been able to identify the identities of the members of the Death Squad. He needed to get this information back to the Ark right away.

 

He would need to finish up his patrol before he could head back to his room and contact the Ark with and give them the identities of two out of the four Death Squad members. As he was about to turn around and finish up his patrol something caught his eye. One of the Death Squad members, if he recalled correctly it was their squad leader, was staring right at him. Her face was hidden behind a thick bullet proof tactical mask but even with that mask blocking her face Finn felt her eyes looking in his direction. More specifically glaring at him. 

 

Behind the dark lenses of the tactical mask that the woman wore Finn was able to make out an unnatural shade of purple staring right at him with a burning hatred in her eyes and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. Trying to ignore the burning glare directed towards him Finn turned around and set out to finish his patrol so he could relay what he just learn back to the Ark.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up to the sound of Niylah yelling at the soldiers manning the gate to open it as she furiously honked the horn, her dream of soft lips placed on hers and a pair of forest green eyes still fresh in her mind. Feeling her an invisible pressure begin to build inside of her chest she began chanting a mantra that she had adopted inside of her head. 

 

_ Love is weakness _ . The mantra that had helped her cope with the truth behind events that led her here and survive everything that has happened ever since she arrived. The mantra that had gotten her through the emotions that came when Ontari had declared that she felt something for her a couple months ago. Love was weakness, and in the world that Clarke was in now loving someone or something was how people lost their lives.

 

Clarke watched as the jeep that she was in sped past all of the other buildings and headed straight towards the center of the compound. Before long she felt the jeep come to a somewhat sudden stop in front of the main building, the building that Nia was most likely inside. 

 

As Clarke and the other members of her squad climbed out of the jeep she gave them a command. “Stay outside while I go inside and explain to Nia what happened during the mission.”

 

The other three nodded their heads and Ontari and Roan slipped off their tactical masks to take in deep breaths of fresh air. As Clarke turned around to begin making her way towards the main building a patrol group caught her attention. Or more particularly one of the men in the patrol group. She saw a familiar face, an old friend, but probably the most important of all, an Ark operative. Finn Collins.

 

Seeing him brought up all of the anger and hatred that she had worked so hard to suppress. She felt all of that anger surge through her veins and she knew that her eyes were probably glowing purple. Clarke felt like exploding and her hand, that had moved to hover above her pistol without her noticing, began to twitch. It was taking everything she had to not pull out her gun and shoot Finn in between the eyes right then and there.

 

Although before she could do anything rash Ontari stepped in front of her effectively blocking her view of Finn, who was walking away from them, and bringing her back to reality. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Ontari worriedly questioned as she studied Clarke’s purple eyes. 

 

Ontari has never seen Clarke’s eyes glow purple. Sometimes once her eyes changed to that purple shade it shimmered, but Ontari has never seen Clarke’s eyes  _ glow _ .. As Ontari peered into those glowing purple eyes she was able to pinpoint the emotion. Hatred, a burning and dangerous hatred.

 

“Yeah, I am fine. Just zoned out for a bit.” Clarke responded, trying to calm herself down before she did something she would regret.

 

Roan and Niylah walked over to Clarke and Ontari, Roan’s arm was wrapped around Niylah to support her. “Probably because you deflected a bullet with your mask and that thick skull of yours,” Roan playfully teased.

 

“Whatever Roan. I will be back right after I sort this situation out with Nia.” Clarke told her squad before she turned around and began making her way inside the building, her eyes slowly changing switching back over to their normal blue color.

 

Once Clarke had entered the main building she quickly made her way through the plain hallways towards Nia’s office. When Clarke arrived at the doors of Nia’s office she pulled off her heavy mask before pushing the doors open and stepping inside the office without announcing her presence.

 

Inside of the room Nia sat behind her desk, and she looked up, ready to punish whoever had just entered her office without knocking on the door, but when she realized that it was Clarke her face and eyes soften. “Clarke, I thought that you were out on a mission.”

 

Taking a few more steps so that she was in front of the desk Clarke crossed her hands behind her back and began explaining what had happened. “Yes I was, but along the way we ran into a complication that forced my team to retreat and ultimately resulted in a failure of our mission.” Clarke watched as Nia’s face changed from relaxed to tensed and she waited for Nia’s outlash at the news, but surprisingly it never came.

 

All that came was a sigh, but before Nia could speak any words Clarke interrupted her to explain more about the situation. “I think that there is someone inside Azgeda that leaked the information to my mission.”

 

Glancing at Nia’s face Clarke saw that Nia was glaring at her, and Clarke knew what that glare meant.  _ Explain _ . “I saw one of the soldiers outside and I recognized him as an old ‘acquaintance’ of mine from the life that I led before Ontari brought me into Azgeda.”

 

“And what kind of life did you lead before my daughter saved you?” Nia questioned Clarke.

 

Clarke hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether she should tell Nia or not, but she decided that she would rather let Nia find out about her past from herself rather than from someone else. “I was working for an government organization called the Ark, I was a essentially a spy.”

 

This newly presented information caused a boatload of questions to pop into Nia’s head, but the older woman decided that she needed to deal with the situation at hand before she could question Clarke about her life as a spy. “This spy that you said you saw in our ranks, is he worth anything? Can we trade him for anything?”

 

“No, the Ark’s protocol to dealing with a captured operative is to deny any relations with said operative in order to control the damage.” Clarke responded to the questioned asked by Nia.

 

“Well can we gain any information from him?”

 

“Also a no, all of the Ark’s operatives are specially trained to resist any form of interrogation.” Clarke replied.

 

“So we cannot trade him for anything and we cannot gain any information from him, what is stopping me from killing him?” Nia asked knowing that Clarke already had something planned in her head.

 

“Nothing is stopping you from killing him, he is of no importance. The reason why I brought this up is because I want my squad to be the one to launch a counterattack against the Ark.” Nia knew just from the look in Clarke’s eyes that she was not asking for permission, even if she denied the request Nia knew that Clarke would still launch a counterattack with or without the go ahead.

 

Although Nia played along with Clarke. “And why should I let you take charge of the counterattack?”

 

A smirk appeared on Clarke’s face. “I was a former Ark operative, I know how they operate, I know their protocols, and I know the other operatives. I am the ideal person to lead the counterattack against them.”

 

“Very well, you can lead the counterattack, but first you are going to capture and eliminate the spy. After that you can do whatever you want.”

 

Clarke nods her head once before she begins making her way back to the door. When she is halfway out of the door Nia stops her by calling her name.

 

“And Clarke, do not forget which side you belong to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke exited the main building and tossed her tactical mask in the jeep before she immediately began walking with a clear destination in mind. Nia had told her to find and capture and eliminate the leak, and that was exactly what she was going to do. Although her reasoning for capturing the leak might be a little different from Nia’s, but whatever, as long as the leak is plugged.

 

As Clarke began walking away from the building Ontari, Roan, and Niylah follow behind her without even having to be asked. They made their way over to where the patrol that they had past by earlier. One of the soldiers was gone. Finn was gone. When the soldiers saw the black Death Squad uniforms they straightened their backs and slightly lower their heads.

 

Clarke turned to the soldier who was leading the patrol. “There was a man patrolling with you guys earlier, long brown hair and dark brown eyes.”

 

“He asked to me to swap with him because he was feeling off.” One of the soldiers in the patrol responded.

 

“Where is he now?” Clarke questioned the soldier.

 

Panic flashed through his eyes before the soldier regained his composure and answered the question. “He went back to his room.”

 

“Take us there.” Clarke commanded.

 

The soldier did not reply, he just nodded his head and began walking off motioning for them to follow him. After a few minutes of walking the soldier brings Clarke and her squad to a building that was meant to house soldiers when they were on break. He told Clarke the room number of room that Finn was in and then proceeded to scamper away before he got caught up in whatever was going on. 

 

Clarke and her squad entered the building and made their way to Finn’s room. When they stopped outside of the room Clarke moved to pull her pistol out of its holster at her hip. Seeing Clarke brandish her weapon the rest of the Death Squad did the same. 

 

As Clarke stepped up to the door, preparing to kick it in and breach the room, she heard someone frantically whispering. Clarke could not make out any of the words, but she knew without a doubt that Finn was contacting that Ark right now, and he was most likely telling them more information about Azgeda and probably asking for an extraction of some sort.

 

_ Over my dead body. _

 

Taking a step back, away from the door, Clarke prepared herself to breach the room. She raised her pistol up and then proceeded to kick the door, splintering the wood and sending it flying into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Anya, what the hell happened. The Death Squad just rolled back into the compound! They will figure out that there was a leak and begin looking for it, looking for me!” Finn frantically whispered into his hidden phone while peeking outside through his windows blinds.

 

“You will be fine, we already have an extraction team coming to get you out of the compound safety.” Anya reassured Finn.

 

“Earlier when you called me you said you had important information for me, what was it?” Anya asked after somewhat calming down Finn.

 

“Oh yeah, when the Death Squad returned back to the compound they headed straight towards the main building where I was patrolling so when they all got out I had the perfect view of them.” Finn stated as he began pacing around his room.

 

“Is that it?” Anya replied impatiently.

 

“No, when they exited their vehicle two of them took off their masks and I was able to identify both of them.”

 

There was a silence between the two as Anya tried to take in what she had just heard. Every since the Death Squad began gaining recognition the Ark has been trying their best to identify the members. Although because of the secrecy surround them and their masks that hid their faces every single attempt to identify them has ended in failure. That is until now.

 

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, tell me their names so we can take them down.” Anya responded.

 

“Two of the Death Squad members are Ontari and Roan Queen, daughter and son of Nia Queen.” As the two names fell from Finn’s lips a sense of accomplishment coursed through him. They had finally identified members of the Death Squad, and it was because of him.

 

Before Anya could respond to Finn the door to Finn’s room flew off of its hinges and into the room. Almost immediately after the door is sent flying across the room four people tactically flood into the room. Quickly spinning around in his seat in order to defend himself from the intruders the first thing that Finn sees makes him cease and action and freeze up.

 

Standing right in front of him is Clarke Griffin. Clarke, who died a few months ago, was standing in front of him with a gun trained on him.

 

Although he is broken out of his state of shock when he spots Ontari, Roan, and another unknown Azgeda soldier right behind Clarke, all of which have their sights trained onto Finn. Right then and there Finn drew up a conclusion, Clarke was an Azgeda soldier. Not only that, Clarke was a member of the Death Squad. One of the Arks best operative and the daughter of a council member was a part of Azgeda and a Death Squad member.

 

Realizing the grave situation that he was currently in Finn reached towards his desk for his gun, but not even a millisecond after he had put the action in motion a bullet was fired and pierced through his hand. The sharp and sudden pain in his hand cause Finn to let out a cry of pain.

 

Pushing past the newfound pain Finn makes another move for his gun. He reached out with his bloodied hand only to hear another bullet being shot and feeling that same bullet hit his arm that was reaching for his gun. The impact of the second bullet caused another cry of pain to escape from Finn.

 

Before Finn could make anymore moves Clarke cocks her head, silently motioning for Roan and Niylah to secure Finn and drag him out of the room, and they arrive at Finn’s side almost right after. Once Roan and Niylah have Finn in their grasps they drag Finn, who is clutching his bloody arm and trying to squirm out of their strong grips, out of the room and down the hall leaving just Clarke and Ontari inside the room. They are not alone though.

 

Through the phone, that is now lying on the floor, Anya had heard the gunshots and all of the commotion that came from Finn as Roan and Niylah dragged him from the room. She heard rustling and then nothing. Somebody had picked up the phone, and it isn’t Finn.

 

“Who is this?” Anya cautiously asked.

 

It was a few seconds of silence before Anya heard anything come from the other end of the call, but what she heard did not help to calm her nerves. Laughing, that's what the person who had picked up to phone was doing. Judging from the sound of the laughter it was a woman, and that woman was laughing as if she knew a part of some elaborate joke that Anya did not. That laughter made Anya shiver.

 

The laughter continued for a few more seconds before it stopped and Anya heard a voice come through. “Hello Anya.”

 

Anya’s skin paled right away because she was able to place that voice with a face. She has heard that voice almost a million times before. That voice belonged to an old friend, a good friend, but that was impossible because that person died, she was killed by an unknown organization that she and other people had sworn find and destroy. 

 

Due to state of disbelief that Anya was in she did not reply. Soon she heard the person who she was assuming was her friend chuckle before speaking again. “You do not seem to want to speak with me so I will just do all of the speaking.” There was a slight pause, almost as if she was teasing Anya, before she continued. 

 

“As you probably already figured out by yourself we now have Finn and the Ark will be powerless to prevent us from doing whatever we want with him. Once we deal with Finn we will undoubtedly be coming for the rest of you guys. I look forward to seeing you guys again, especially Lexa.”

 

Those last few words was what broke Anya out of her stunned state. Those last few words was what made Anya drop the theory that maybe it was just somebody with a similar voice, the theory that she had been creating in her head for the past minute or so. This voice belonged to her best friend who was thought to be dead. This voice was Clarke’s voice.

 

“Clarke.” Anya spoke while trying her best to stop her voice from wavering, but she knew that she had failed when another chilling chuckle came from the phone.

 

“She speaks. Although I am afraid I need to cut this phone call short, the rest of my day just got a whole lot more complicated. It was nice talking to you though, the next time you hear me we will be talking face to face.” Clarke says and Anya could not detect any malicious intent lying in her words even though she knew that when they met face to face it would be with weapons in their hands.

 

“Clarke, wait -” Anya tried to keep the conversation with Clarke going but she was cut off by the sound of the phone being dropped onto the floor and then a loud gunshot going off before the call disconnected.

 

Anya sat in her room in silence trying to take in what had just happened for a few minutes before she picked up her phone again and began dialing the Ark. If Clarke was indeed working alongside Azgeda than the operatives that she knew, which would be a majority of them, would be in danger. Once Anya’s call to the Ark connected with the Ark and she heard Maya’s voice begin the protocol introduction she freely spoke, ignoring the protocol.

 

“This is Anya Woods. I need to speak with council member Abigail Griffin right now, we have a problem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Ask them down below in the comments.
> 
> What did you guys think about what happened in this chapter, and please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter a bit and changed the ending, so you might have to do a little bit of rereading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for the last few weeks and skipping the scheduled update time, I decided to focus on a few of my classes because I had a few big exams coming up. Although all that over now, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this quickly so I am apologizing in advance for that.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer than the regular lengths of my usual chapters.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't review this before I posted it xD.

“What do you mean you were unable to eliminate or capture them!” A council member, more specifically Abby, shouted at Lexa as she slammed her hand down on the round table in front of her. The team that fought the Death Squad, minus Anya, and the other council members were seated around the table. “You were given top shelf gear, you have been prepping for days, and you outnumbered them. So tell me how they managed to overpower you and your team!” Abby further yelled in anger.

 

Lexa waited until Abby looked as if she was done yelling before she responded. “We weren’t expecting them to be bold enough to launch an offensive attack on us, and the one I fought with, the one with ‘01’ tattooed underneath her collarbone, was easily able to overpower and use me as a hostage. None of the blame is on the rest of my team, it solely rests on me.” The brunette stated with a stoic face, ready and prepared for whatever punishment the council would dole out.

 

Abby released a deep sigh as she lean forward tiredly covered her face with her hands, Lexa took this as a sign of disappointment. “Where is your squad leader?” Abby asked was done displaying her disappointment at the team for failing their mission.

 

“Anya? She was pulled away. Apparently we got some more information from our operative inside of Azgeda.” Lexa answered.

 

Almost as if on cue Anya burst through the doors of the room.

 

“Anya! What the hell do you think you're doing?” Abby shouted over the commotion that Anya’s actions cause among the other council members.

 

“You weren’t accepting any calls so I came in person.”

 

“Well whatever you came to tell me it better be worth bursting into her and interrupting a mission debriefing.”

 

Anya skipped the formalities and delved straight into what she had to say. “Our operative inside of Azgeda has been compromised and captured,” the dirty blonde hair woman guiltily glanced over at Lexa before continuing to report what she had discovered. “And all operatives that have been in direct contact with agent Clarke Griffin before her death are most likely also compromised.”

 

Once Anya had finished the meeting room had been filled with an eerie silence. Both Abby and Lexa had been shocked by the mention of Clarke’s name. Abby broke out of her stunned state  before Lexa.

 

“What are you trying to say right now?” Abby whispered, her voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

 

Anya took in a deep breathe and let it out before she spoke. “I am saying that I believe that Clarke, a MIA Ark operative, your daughter, someone who was loved by each and everyone of us, and one of my closest friend is still alive.”

 

Hearing that her daughter could potentially be alive created cracks in the mask that Abby had worn to deal with the grief of losing her only daughter. The older woman’s eyes began to water, tears were threatening to slip out of the corners of her eyes.

 

After Clarke had been presumed dead Abby had broken down even further. The only reason why she had been cold and distant to her only daughter when she was still alive was because everything she said and did reminded her of Jake, but behind everything Abby still cared very much about her daughter. When she had gotten the news of what had happened to Clarke she was left in a state of disbelief and shock for two days.

 

Reaching up Abby dabbed at the corners of her eyes and sniffled before speaking, her usually controlled voice wavered when she spoke. “And this is based off of what?”

 

“When Finn had called in to speak with me he was panicking, asking for an immediate extraction, but once he had calmed down some he identified two members of the Death Squad.” Lexa opened her mouth to ask for the two members names but was interrupted by Anya raising her hand to stop her so she could continue explaining. “A few seconds after he identified the two members there was a loud crashing that was followed by two gunshots on his side of the call. I heard him get dragged away and after that somebody picked up the phone. I asked who it was and when I got a response I was immediately recognized the voice, it was Clarke’s voice.”

 

Another silence filled the room as the information sunk in. “Well could it have been somebody who just sounded the same?” Abby asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

 

“That’s what I thought too at first, but she knew us. She knew who I was just by my voice, and she made it clear that she knew Lexa too.”

 

“So you’re claiming that Clarke, one of our greatest operatives ever, someone who believed in the Ark’s cause to keep and maintain order, is still alive and she is a member of Azgeda, an organization whose sole purpose is to disrupt peace and profit of the chaos created?” One of the council member who has been silent until now spoke up.

 

“Yes, but we don’t the circumstances surrounding Clarke-”

 

Anya was interrupted by another council member. “The circumstances surrounding former agent Clarke Griffin doesn’t matter. What does matter is that fact that Azgeda is an enemy to the Ark, and since Clarke is a member of Azgeda she will be treated as an enemy.”

 

“Yes I understand that Azgeda is our enemy, but Clarke has always strongly believed in keeping and maintaining order. She wouldn’t join Azgeda without a good reason, we owe it to her to at least hear her out.” Anya said, trying to persuade the council to agree with her on that fact that Clarke deserved to have a chance to explain herself.

 

The same council member shook his head and sighed. “Anya, you were a soldier before you join the Ark, is that correct?” He waited until she nodded her head before going on with his speech. “So then you know that battle changes people. Imagine being Clarke right now, she has probably spent the last few months with Azgeda, whether it was against her will or not, doing whatever she has to do in order to survive in a hostile environment. Do you really believe that she still has the same beliefs that she had before? Also she’s had an abundance of time to send a message requesting help but she hasn’t.”

 

“But-”

 

She was interrupted again by another council member. “Do we know anything about what rank she is in Azgeda?”

 

Letting out a dejected huff Anya replies. “No sir, although I would assume with the skills that she displayed while she was still here she would have been able to climb the ranks pretty quickly.”

 

“Is there any possibility that she is another member of Azgeda’s Death Squad?” Another council member’s voice piped up.

 

“What?!? There’s no way that Clarke would-”

 

Again Anya was cut off by a council member. “Lexa, you said that you fought with a member of the Death Squad, could that possibly have been Clarke?”

 

Lexa was caught completely off guard. This entire time she had been listening and trying to take in all of the new information that Anya was bringing to the table, and now she was placed under the spotlight. Seeing the unprepared state that Lexa was in Bellamy, who was also part of the Ark team in the forest, spoke up for her. “There could be a possibility, the Death Squad member in the forest only said one word but the voice sounded familiar, although it could have also been a completely different person.”

 

“Suspicion is enough. Clarke Griffin will be treated as an extremely dangerous enemy operative who is responsible for multiple daring assassinations over the past few months and the deaths of numerous people.”

 

“Wait a minute-” Lexa tried to speak up but, surprise, surprise, a council member cut her off.

 

“This meeting is adjourned, everyone will return to their homes and rest until contacted.”

 

* * *

 

 

Entering her house Lexa tosses her keys into a bowl that is set on a table next to the doorway of her house. After the meeting where she found out that Clarke was still alive, that she was a member of Azgeda, and the council suspected her to be a member of the infamous Death Squad that they had been chasing for the past couple of months Lexa had been staying at Anya’s house for safety purposes, but she eventually ran out of clothes and decided to just return home.

 

Wanting to just rest until morning Lexa began making her way towards her bedroom, but on the way there she noticed that a few of the picture frames that she had hanging up in the hallway were slightly out of place. As she reached the end of the hallway, nearing the entrance to her room, she noticed two things, the first was that the picture that she had of Clarke and herself was missing, and the second was that her bedroom’s lights were on.

 

Slipping her gun out of its holster on her side Lexa silently creeps to her bedroom door. She stops outside and prepares herself to deal with whatever of whoever is inside of her room.

 

When she finishes mentally preparing herself Lexa rushes into her room with her gun raised. Almost immediately she spots a brunette woman nonchalantly standing in the middle of her room with her back turned to Lexa and the missing photo from the hallway in her hands.

 

Lexa aims her pistol so that it is level with the woman’s head. “If you move, even an inch, I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

 

The brunette woman ignores Lexa and continues looking at the picture in her hands. “She looks so happy in this picture.”

 

Lexa is temporarily taken back by the tone in which the brunette spoke with. It sounded soft and caring. “Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?”

 

Again the woman ignores her questions, but this time she turns around and Lexa recognizes her immediately, Ontari Queen. Lexa did not know much about her, but she knew enough to know that her being here, in her house, was

 

Before Lexa could do anything drastic, like shoot Ontari, Ontari speaks. “How the next few minutes goes will be entirely up to how willing you are to listen to me.”

 

Lexa scoffs. “I am the one with the gun, so what is stopping me from just shooting you and calling this in?”

 

As if not afraid of the fact that Lexa has a gun Ontari takes a threatening step forward towards Lexa and her eyes flash maroon for a few seconds. “You may be the one with the gun, but I can put you on the ground before you could even pull the trigger.” Ontari nearly growls as she speaks.

 

Surprise and confusion fills Lexa up as she watches Ontari’s eyes turn maroon, but she is broken out of that confused state when Ontari steps back and clears her throat, her eyes no longer maroon but rather their normal brown color.

 

“Now, I have a proposal for you. A proposal that I believe will benefit the both of us.” Ontari flatly states.

 

Lexa looks at Ontari incredulously. “What would make you believe that I would even accept your proposal?”

 

“Well, according to what I heard from your captured friend, Finn, I made the conjecture that you you more than likely jump at my proposal.” Ontari replies.

 

Lexa laughed. “All of our operatives are trained to resist any form of interrogation tactics, even though I don’t particularly like Finn I have no doubt in his abilities to keep his mouth shut.”

 

“I didn’t even need to resort to any forms of interrogation to get information from him, all I did was nudge him a little and he told me everything that I wanted to know, which just so happens to include a lot about you.”

 

Lexa mentally curses Finn for revealing information about her, and maybe the Ark, to Ontari. “Alright then, what is this proposal that I will be jumping at?”

 

A few seconds of silence pass by as Ontari’s eyes scrutinize Lexa, almost as if Ontari is having second thoughts about what she is about to propose, although in the end she decides that since she has already come this far she might as well carry through with her decision.

 

“I assume you already know that I am a member of Azgeda’s infamous Death Squad,” Ontari waits until Lexa nods her head in affirmation before continuing. “Well I have already convinced my brother and another Azgeda soldier, both of which are also members of the Death Squad, to go along with this plan.”

 

“And what about the last member of the Death Squad, the one that I fought with in the forest, what about her.” Lexa asks.

 

“That last member is Clarke, and she is the reason why I am asking here with my proposal.”

 

Lexa’s face pales when she hears Ontari actually confirm that Clarke is indeed a member of Azgeda’s Death Squad. Ontari notices but does not stop talking.

 

“Over the past few months I have been fighting alongside her, and she has become a very important person in my life. Our squad has become somewhat of a family.” Ontari explains further.

 

Lexa puts on a stoic mask and says, “You have been talking nonstop about this proposal, but you have yet to actually tell me what it is.”

 

Lexa knows that Ontari can see straight past the stoic mask she had just put on.

 

There is a moment of silence where Ontari takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She opens her mouth and the words that she says shocks Lexa even further.

 

“We need your help, more specifically we need the Ark’s help. We are going to attempt to take Clarke away from Nia.”

 

* * *

 

 

It has been almost a week since Finn had been captured and for the past few days since Clarke had been on full alert. Almost right after Finn was captured Clarke took up post in one of the watchtowers so that she could keep an eye on the surrounding wooded area. Since one of the effects of the injection was that she needed less sleep than the average person Clarke had been holed up there in that tower for four days before Ontari managed to convince her to come down and get some sleep. Another side effect of needing less sleep than normal is that Clarke slept for longer than what would be considered normal.

 

As soon as Ontari managed to convince Clarke to go to sleep she made her way into Finn’s cell and was able to get loads of information out of him without even attempting to intimidate him. Soon after that she met with Roan and Niylah without Nia’s knowledge. Words were exchanged between the trio and eventually the three were able to come to a conclusion. Ontari left the Azgeda compound for a day although almost as quickly as she left she returned.

 

Now Clarke was awake from her slumber that last two whole days and the decision to eliminate Finn was passed down by Nia.

 

A few Azgeda soldiers had dragged Finn out of his cell and tied him to a pole that was set up in the middle of a platform near the center of the compound. Nia and all Death Squad members were present on the stage, with a crowd of Azgeda soldier as witnesses to whatever will be happening.

 

“Finn, a soldier that has been fighting alongside us for a while, is a operative of an organization that has been attempting to dismantle Azgeda, this man is a traitor who has been relaying information to our enemies,” Nia’s words are seething with venom and hatred. “Here, inside of Azgeda, we do not welcome traitors. Let him be an example, if you are even think about betraying us you will meet the same fate that Finn here is about to meet.” Nia glares at the soldiers who have gathered around the stage.

 

“Clarke, frag em op.”

 

The foreign words are lost to Finn, but when he sees Clarke take a step forward and unholster the gun at her thigh he is positive he knows the meaning to those words. Finn, fearing for his life, raises his hands and begins pleading for his life. “Clarke, please. We are friends, we trained together at the Ark.”

 

Instead of going straight for the kill Clarke circles around Finn. “The Ark betrayed me, tried to have me killed.”

 

“No. No, we didn’t send that strike team after you. That wasn’t us.” Finn frantically tries to explain.

 

Clarke raised her handgun and places the barrel right on Finn’s forehead, slowly squeezing her finger around the trigger. “Sure,” Clarke speaks with sarcasm. “Just like I am not a member of Azgeda.”

 

Before Clarke could pull the trigger and kill Finn and explosion goes off near the main gates, ripping the heavy metal doors off of it’s hinges, and almost immediately after the explosion gunfire can be heard from every direction inside of the compound. Clarke reacts on instinct and  dropped to the floor and almost right away turns her back on Finn so she could take a look around and assess the situation.

 

 _Whoever is attacking the compound is already inside_ , Clarke thinks to herself as she raised her trusted firearm just in case she could spot anyone who was in the compound that shouldn’t be. Explosions, loud shouts, and more gunfire can be heard all around the compound as the attackers slowly but surely make their way towards the where they were. Figuring that whoever was attacking was coming for Finn, Clarke turns around, ready to place a bullet between his eyes before they had the chance to retrieve him.

 

As soon as Clarke is facing Finn again there is a gun in her face, pointed towards her. The sight shocks her because the person hold that gun was Ontari. Out of the corner of her eye Clarke can see Roan and Niylah holding Nia in a similar way.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke, but this was for your own good.” Ontari voice trembles as she apologizes and begins explaining herself. It hurts Ontari to see the look of betrayal that Clarke has, but this has to be done, for Clarke’s sake. “If we did not do what we are doing you would have killed him and it would have eventually eaten you up inside.”

 

“What? That man belongs to an organization that betrayed me, that tried to have me killed! Ontari, I will only ask you once. Get out of my way.” Clarke nearly growls at Ontari.

 

“No. Clarke you are wrong. The Ark did not send that strike team to kill you. Clarke, please put down your gun.” Ontari know’s her explanation and plea fell on deaf ears, because as soon as Ontari said no she watched Clarke’s blue eye’s turn more purple than they ever have. Although this time Ontari noticed something different about her eyes.

 

Normally whenever Clarke’s eyes changed color you could see the blonde’s emotions through her eyes, but this time it was different. This time there was not even a hint of emotion, there was nothing there Clarke’s eyes looked empty.

 

In less than a second Ontari’s gun was swiped out of her hands and she was easily tossed onto her back, knocking the air out of her lungs and disorienting her vision. Clarke was standing above her with her own gun aimed down at Ontari’s chest.

 

Roan and Niylah must have seen this happen because they had abandoned Nia, allowing her to escape, and were now focusing their guns on Clarke.

 

“Please Clarke, you don’t want to do this. This isn’t you, something’s wrong.” Ontari raised her hands and plead again as she stared up at Clarke’s emotionless face and eyes, those eyes now so dark and lifeless that they could have been mistaken for obsidian.

 

Ontari watched as Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched together, she watched the internal battle that was going on inside of the blonde, as her eyes flickered from that almost black color back to the dark purple. Ontari watched as Clarke attempted to fight whatever was happening to her, but she also watched as Clarke failed and the obsidian like color refilled her eyes, except this time it was different. This time her pupil changed to black and her iris changed to white.

 

Seemingly devoid of all emotions now Clarke’s fingers moved to pull the trigger to the gun aimed right at Ontari’s chest, although right before she could pull the trigger she felt a little prick of pain in her chest and looked down further to find a small metal cartridge sticking into her chest. This caused the emotionlessness in Clarke’s face to be replaced with confusion, because she _felt_ it. The Red should have blocked all and any pain receptors in her body, there was no way that she could have felt that little prick of pain.

 

Clarke’s eyes returned to their normal colors.

 

She was so caught up in her confusion that she didn’t even bother to identify that it was a tranquilizer that hit her square in the chest.

 

Reaching up towards her chest with her free hand, her task of killing Ontari put at bay, Clarke wrapped her fingers around the metal cartridge and yanked it out, revealing an inch long needle, wincing as she did so. _Impossible_ , Clarke thought to herself. _There is no way that I should be feeling this right now._

 

As she looked up to identify the source of the metal cartridge another one stuck itself into her chest, causing her to stumble backwards and wince in pain as the inch long needle pierced through her skin. Deciding to ignore the small metal cartridges and the pain Clarke looked up to find the source.

 

What she found caused a threatening growl to escape her throat. “Lexa.”

 

She took a heavy step forwards, although before she could even get a few steps in another cartridge was shot into Clarke’s chest. The foreign sense of pain caused her to stumble forward and fall onto her knees.

 

Clarke felt her body begin to shut down. Her eyes were beginning to droop, she had already dropped her gun out of the surprise exhaustion she was feeling, and her limbs were refusing to move. So she did the best with what she had before her body completely gave out. She raised her head and gave a glare that could kill, she tried to open her mouth to speak but before she could even try her body crumpled to the ground and she was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell was that?!” Ontari shouted as she shoved Lexa back a few feet. “I thought I made it clear what would happen if you used more force than necessary to subdue her.” Ontari growled out as she positioned herself so that she was only a few centimeters away from Lexa’s face.

 

Lexa, not backing down, stood her ground and stared right into Ontari’s now maroon eyes before speaking. “I want to protect her as much as you do. I was told that those tranquilizers were guaranteed to take someone down in one shot, but I think that it was clear that she wasn’t going to go down with just one or two tranquilizers.”

 

Ontari glared at Lexa for a few more seconds before backing up. “You better hope that she come out alright at the end of all of this, because if she isn’t I cannot guarantee your safety.”

 

As Ontari moved back to where Roan and Niylah were possessively standing over Clarke, Lexa let out a little huff of air. She then closed her eyes for a few seconds, recomposing herself, before opening them, her stoic mask in place.

 

“Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear something up because I don’t think that I put enough detail in the previous chapters to make this more apparent. The most important thing to Ontari is Clarke’s safety. This stems from Ontari’s feelings for Clarke. I think that I should’ve added an additional chapter about the Death Squad and some of their missions, just to build more characteristics with the members, before I brought the Ark back into the story.
> 
> Also I know that tranquilizers do not work like that, but for the sake of this story they do xD.
> 
> I wanna know what you guys though about this chapter, I personally feel as if I had rushed it a little bit to much. 
> 
> Any questions? Ask them down below in the comments.
> 
> Please comment, your comments fuel me.
> 
> Hope y'all have a great day :D


End file.
